Blu and Surge's adventure
by Surge the purple macaw
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story hope you like it. This is about two brothers named surge and blu. They go on a crazy adventure,they meet their true love,and fight enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story. We'll kind of you see I changed my stories because the sequels didnt make sense. Their all over the place. But my first is life in rio but lets pretend that this is my first story. Anyways a little information about this story. This story is about two brothers. Their names are Tyler blu gunderson but everybody likes to call him by his nickname "Blu" and the other brother's name is Surge the purple macaw. Surge is a unique type of bird. His a hybrid between a Bluespix and scarlet. Blu and Surge go on a crazy adventure. They meet new friends,they meet their true love. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1:Two great friends**

 **Somewhere in the Jungle there was two birds playing hide n seek. One was a Blue spixmacaw and the other one was a hybrid between a blue spixmacaw and a scarlet. They were true friends they would even call each other brothers.**

 **Blu was counting to 10 while Surge went to hide.**

 **Blu said"ok 1,2,3,4,5..."**

 **Surge went to hide behind a berry bush and became quite so blu can't find him.**

 **Blu said"6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here I come." Blu was looking everywhere for surge.**

 **Blu said"hmm where are you surge are you in here..." Blu peeked through the bushes but he wasn't there. Then blu saw another bush and this one had berries on it he saw that it was shaking a little bit so he said"hmmm surge I can't find you anywhere are you here..." Surge said with a shock look on his face"what how did you find me?"**

 **Blu said"I saw the bush moving."**

 **Surge said with a smile"dang it i should of been still."**

 **Blu said"ha now it's your turn."**

 **Surge said"maybe next time blu it's getting a little late we should go to your mom and dad."**

 **Blu said"ok come surge."**

 **Blu and surge walked off to Blus nest because there still little so they don't know how to fly yet.**

 **When they arrived blu called his parents so they can pick them up and blus parents saw them.**

 **Blus mom said"my two boys are back come here kids." She got closer to hug surge and blu."**

 **Surge said"Thanks I should probably start going home already my parents must miss me."**

 **Blus mom said"oh I forgot to tell you surge your parents said that you can have a sleep over with Blu because they wanted us to join them for a parents night out."**

 **Blus dad said"yup."**

 **Surge said"okay thanks for telling me."**

 **Blus parents said in unison"no problem."**

 **Blus parents were getting ready to leave then surges parents came in so thy can go together."**

 **Surges mom said to blus mom"hi Anna."**

 **Anna said"oh hi Celeste."**

 **Anna said"I was just telling surge that he can have a sleep over with blu."**

 **Celeste said"oh ok."**

 **Celeste said to surge"hi sweetie are you going to have fun at your sleep over with blu."**

 **Surge said"yup mom me and blu are the best brothers."**

 **Blu said"yup."**

 **Anna smiled and said"oh you guys are brothers."**

 **Celeste agreed with Anna and said"we'll you to boys have fun but don't do anything crazy ok."**

 **Blu and surge agreed and said in unison"ok."**

 **Surges dad said to blus dad"ready frank."**

 **Frank said"ready Juan."**

 **So blu and surges parents left and said good bye to their kids."**

 **Blu said"so surge what do you want to do?"**

 **Surge said"oh I know we can finish our game of hide n seek."**

 **Blu said"wait never mine we can't because how can we get up to the nest."**

 **Surge said"your right."**

 **Blu said"oh we can play the game dare."**

 **Surge said"oh yeah huh ok so who starts first?**

 **Blu said"I'll go."**

 **Surge said"ok."**

 **Blu said"ok I dare you to eat five mangos without stopping."**

 **Surge said"hmm that's a challenge but I won't give up that easily." Surge got food from the pile that blus parents left for them.**

 **Blu said"ready set GO."**

 **Surge said"here I go." Surge started to eat the mangos he finished four out of five he said"I can't take another bite."**

 **Blu said"ok so you got four out five ok it's your turn."**

 **Surge said"ok I dare yo...*burps* my bad I dare you to try to keep one leg up while holding mangos with your two wings for 20 mins got it."**

 **Blu said"I accept the challenge."**

 **Surge said"ok starting now." Blu was holding two mangos with his wings while holding one leg up.**

 **Blu said"how long was it?"**

 **Surge smiled and said"it was barely 10 mins bro."**

 **Blu collapsed and said "dang it i lost."**

 **Surge said"maybe next time bro."**

 **Surge said"maybe we should *yawns* go to sleep."**

 **Blu said"*yawn* you right ok night surge."**

 **Surge said"*yawns* night blu."**

 **So the two little chicks went to sleep." Blu and surges parents were having fun. Anna said"do you think the kids are fine?"**

 **Celeste said"I'm sure their fine."**

 **Frank said"yup if something happens then they can scream for help from our neighbors the "Ramirez"."**

 **Juan said"oh yea huh we met him before remember frank."**

 **Frank said"oh yea good guy."**

 **Celeste said"hey who's that flying towards us?"**

 **They looked and saw a white cockatoo. He said"we'll hello pretty birdies." Then frank and Juan said in unison"ladies behind us." Celeste and Anna were hiding behind their husbands. Frank said"who are you?" The white cockatoo said"we'll pretty birdies my name is Nigel."**

 **Juan said"what do you want from us."**

 **Nigel said"I came to kidnap you guys because I'm working with smugglers." Frank said to Juan"the kids their all alone." Nigel heard what frank said and he said"oh you left your kids all alone some parents you are."**

 **Frank said"you better not kidnap them."**

 **Nigel said"we'll I'm not but my human friends are."**

 **Juan said"when?"**

 **Nigel said"Tomorrow."**

 **Frank said"hey Juan lets go fast." Then Nigel grabbed frank by the wing and said"where do you think your going pretty birdie."**

 **Frank said"umm no where."**

 **Nigel said"if you come with me peacefully then ill tell the humans to not kidnap your kids deal." The parents had no choice so they decided to go with him."**

 **Nigel then squawked really loud and five smugglers came out and grabbed Blu and surges parents.**

 **Nigel said"I tricked you pretty birdies.**

 **Juan said"you liar."**

 **Nigel said"you really though that I would keep my deal haha."**

 **The smugglers captured the parents and put them in cages. Celeste and Anna started to cry because they would never get to see their children. It was becoming morning the parents were inside their cages then they saw some other birds captured by the smugglers. Celeste said to Anna"oh I hope the kids are safe."**

 **Anna said"I'm sure they are."**

 **Juan said"hmmm we need to find a way out."**

 **Frank then noticed that his cage was a little broken from the side. He said"look my cage is broken maybe I can try to break it more so I can get out."**

 **Back at Blus nest Blu and Surge woke up and they heard the other birds singing. Blu and surge started to dance to the rhythm.**

 **All the birds of a feather**

 **Do what they love most of all**

 **We are the best at rhythm and laughter**

 **That's why we love carnival**

 **Possibly we can sing too**

 **Sun and beaches, they coo**

 **Dance to the music, passion and love**

 **Show us the best you can do**

 **Everyone here is on fire**

 **Get up and join in the fun**

 **Dance with a stranger, romance and danger**

 **Magic could happen for real in Rio**

 **All by itself, you can't see it coming**

 **You can't find it anywhere else**

 **It's real in Rio, know something else**

 **You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself.**

 **Then all of the sudden Blu and Surge saw the other birds being captured.**

 **Surge said"Blu we need to find out parents."**

 **Blu said"okay lets go but wait we can't fly though."**

 **Surge said"we have to try ready blu?"**

 **Blu and surge were getting ready to jump of their net so they can start flying. Surge flapped his wings and he was floating in the air but Blu couldn't fly yet.**

 **Surge said"blu you need to flap your wings."**

 **Blu said"I can't I'm going to..."**

 **Surge saw blu fall to ground he flew down to check if he was alright.**

 **Surge said"Blu are you ok?"**

 **Blu said"ouch that really hurt."**

 **Surge said"what happen why couldn't you fly?"**

 **Blu said"I don't know what happen I saw you so I copied you but I couldn't."**

 **Surge said"hmmmm ok we need to..."**

 **Surge was cut of because a cage landed on him and blu.**

 **Blu said"woo what happen."**

 **Surge said"we've been captured."**

 **Blu said"are we ever going to see our parents?"**

 **Surge said"I'm afraid not Blu."**

 **Blu said"what are we going to do?"**

 **Surge said" I don't know lets just see whats going to happen."**

 **Blu and surge saw the other captured birds being loaded to a plane. So a few hours passed and the plane landed. The smugglers put the birds in boxes and being loaded to a truck.**

 **Surge said to Blu" ok we need to settle down and think."**

 **A few hours passed and the truck was driving through Minnesota.**

 **Blu said"hey surge are you cold?"**

 **Surge said"yeah that's weird."**

 **Then the truck crashed and blu and surges box flew out and landed on the snow.**

 **Surge said"ouch are you ok blu?"**

 **Blu said"yeah I'm fine but really cold."**

 **Surge heard someone coming.**

 **Surge said"hey blu somebody is coming.**

 **Blu said"what are we going to do?"**

 **Surge said"relax blu..."**

 **Blu and surge heard their box opening and they saw a little girl.**

 **Blu and surge were afraid and tried to back off put their was no escape.**

 **The little girl picked up blu and surge and said"hey don't worry I'll take care of you."**

 **Blu and surge calmed downed and they were getting pet on the head from the little girl. The little girl hugged them both and said to them"ill**

 **Call you Blu and ill call you surge." Even though that was their names but she didn't know it so Blu and Surge played along.**

 **A few years passed Surge and blu were getting older. The girl said them to them"I'm Linda." Blu and surge said hello to her but to Linda it was a squawk. She said"hmmm I wonder what type of birds you guys are."**

 **She looked through one of the many books she has in her store until she found a book with the title that says"All Bird Species"**

 **Linda said"hmm ok lets see what type of bird you are blu." She was looking through the pages until she found the macaw category she saw that blu was a Blue spixmacaw.**

 **Linda said"ok Blu so you are a Blue spixmacaw."**

 **Linda said"ok lets see your species Surge." She was looking through the macaw category but she couldn't find any purple macaw species.**

 **Linda said"huh that's odd there's no species of your kind surge."**

 **Surge said"what." To Linda but it was a squawk to her.**

 **Linda said"hmm you must be a hybrid between two birds I think."**

 **It was getting late she said to Blu and surge"maybe tomorrow will find out what species you are surge."**

 **Surge said"ok." To Linda but to her it was a squawk**

 **Linda and surge were going up stairs and she noticed that blu was walking she said"hey blu why aren't you flying like your brother?"**

 **Blu didn't responded to her then Linda said"hmm you can't fly Blu?"**

 **Blu saw Linda and waved his head to Linda.**

 **Linda said"oh don't worry Blu someday you'll learn how to fly."**

 **Linda picked up blu and put him on her shoulder. They went to sleep. Blu said to surge"good night surge." Surge said"good night blu."**

 **Ok guys this is the first chapter to my pre sequel I know you guys are going to ask questions so ill do my best to answer them just PM ok and leave a review if you guys want oh yeah by the way the sequel to "The betrayal" I'm going to make it perfect ill probably going to make a preview chapter ok to give you guys a little info of whats going to happen and ill give you guys one hint ok. In the sequel to "The betrayal" it's going to have romance,singing and one sad part ok that's all and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2:A unexpected visitor

**Pre sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 2. I got some questions from ppl and I answered them we'll. hope you guys are liking the stories that I make :D**

 **Enough talk lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 2:A unexpected visitor**

 **It was morning in Minnesota. Linda was sleeping peacefully until her alarm clock started going off she tried turning it off but it didn't work so she unplugged the alarm but the she still heard the alarm going off she looked up and she saw Blu making the imitating sound of the alarm. Blu gave Linda her glasses. Linda said"good morning blu where's surge?"**

 **Blu pointed down stairs with his feet. So Blu and Linda did their morning routine with surge. She made hot coco with a side of cookies for Blu and Surge she said"here's your hot coco Blu and Surge i made it just the way you like it."**

 **Blu said"uh this is the life."**

 **Surge said"you can say that again."**

 **Then a snowball hit the window. Blu and surge saw and it was the two annoying Canadian gooses that makes fun of them.**

 **Alice said"well well if its not my two favorite nerd birds.**

 **Chloe said"hey pets where you guys migrating huh the breakfast nook. Alice and Chloe threw another snowball at the window.**

 **Blu said"throw all the snowballs you guys want But were protected by a magical force field called glass its what keeps us warm and toasty while you guys are out their freezing your..." Chile and Alice were shaking their tail feathers at Blu and Surge. A weird person came and scared the gooses away then he saw Blu and Surge in the window he said in Portuguese"o nana o nana waaaa a..."( hey guys its me mulgado just wanted to let you guys know that I don't know what tulio said in the movie I don't speak Portuguese but I know some greeting and conversations words in Portuguese ill let you guys read ok bye) he crashed at the window then Linda came out because she saw tulio crashed at the window and said"oh are you ok." She took tulio in and tulio said"hoo I'm not really built for this weather." Chattering his teeth because he was freezing.**

 **Linda said"oh are you looking for books?"**

 **Tulio responded"what no no I came 6,000 miles looking for them. Blu and Surge turned while they were eating cookies and were shocked to hear what tulio said. Tulio gave Linda his business card.**

 **Linda said"Doctor of Ornithology?"**

 **Linda said"look dr Monteri..."**

 **Tulio said"haha Linda just call me Tulio you know your macaws are very special birds."**

 **Linda said"really?"**

 **Tulio said"yes in fact**

 **Of what we know Blu and Surge are the last male species of their kind."**

 **Linda Interrupted tulio"well you see Blu is the only Blues spixmacaw, Surge well I don't what breed of bird he is I think his a hybrid."**

 **Tulio said"a hybrid are you sure?"**

 **Linda said"we'll I checked in this book of all types of bird."**

 **Tulio said"let me see surge." Tulio studied Surge perfectly to see what breed he his." Tulio was shocked of what he discovered he said to Linda"oh Linda this incredible Surge is indeed a hybrid."**

 **Linda said"really what type of hybrid?"**

 **Tulio said"he his a hybrid between a Blue spixmacaw and a scarlet macaw that's why his feathers are purple."**

 **Linda said"Wow that's new."**

 **Tulio said"And recently we found a female so our hope is to Being Blu and her together to save their species."**

 **Linda and Blu were shocked and Linda said"wow um when can she come over?"**

 **Tulio said"no no no she is in Brazil Blu and Surge must come to Rio de Janeiro."**

 **Linda was shocked and said"haha Rio right." Blu got off from her shoulder and**

 **Went to the globe to see where brazil was located.**

 **Linda said"thanks for the offer...well... Blu is very particular and... We have our own routine here**

 **And we're not big on travel heck he doesn't even flys."**

 **Tulio said"what yes he can fly his a perfect specimen." Tulio was checking his beak and pulled one of his wings then he was ready to throw him up for him to "Fly".**

 **Linda said"maybe you shou..."**

 **Tulio said"don't worry their natural instincts always kick in." He threw blu but he fell down down to the floor.**

 **Tulio said"we'll sometimes."**

 **Blu said"ouch what kind of doctor are you." Linda picked up Blu and told Tulio"we'll its been fun and squawking around and throw my bird but its time for you to leave."**

 **Tulio said"Linda I'm so sorry." Linda was pushing Tulio to the door but tulio said"Linda Linda please listen to me this can be our last chance if we don't do this then his whole species will be gone." Linda said"have a safe flight." She co**

 **See the door. Tulio opened the little mail door and threw his business card in and said"just think about it ok." Linda and Blu was surprise. linda went back to organize the books while Blu went to Surge to talk to him."**

 **Blu said"wow Surge so your a hybrid."**

 **Surge said with a surprised look"I am dang."**

 **Blu said"can't believe that doctor threw me."**

 **Surge said"he was just trying to help you."**

 **Blu said"really by throwing me to the floor."**

 **Surge said"we'll yeah but what about that female."**

 **Blu said"what about her?"**

 **Surge said"are you going to meet her so you can save your i mean our oh you know what i mean our species."**

 **Blu said"I...well...I don't know yet."**

 **Surge said"this can be good for you blu."**

 **Blu said"I guess."**

 **It was getting late so Surge went to sleep in his cage while Blu was with Linda.**

 **Linda said"you know ill do anything for you right blu."blu looked at her with a disappointed face.**

 **Linda said"did I ever broken a promise." Blu smiled at her and did their fist pump.**

 **Linda said"and we'll be home as soon as you know it." Linda called Tulio about The the request.**

 **Tulio picked up his phone and said"hello?"**

 **Linda said"it's me Linda."**

 **Tulio said"oh good so you thought about the decision?"**

 **Linda said"yup lets go to Brazil tomorow ok."**

 **Tulio said"this is good ill buy the tickets then good bye Linda."**

 **Linda said"good bye Tulio." So tulio bought the tickets.**

 **Morning came and Linda was packing up the stuff that she needs. Blu and Surge were getting ready to go.**

 **Surge said"are you excited blu your going to meet a girl."**

 **Blu said"what if she doesn't likes me?"**

 **Surge said"relax blu just be yourself."**

 **Blu said"thanks bro."**

 **Surge said"anything for my brother."**

 **Linda,Tulio,Surge,and Blu got on the plane and they went to brazil. A few hours passed and they finally arrived.**

 **Tulio went outside to see if his jeep was there and it was. He told Linda to put Blu and surges cage in the back. Blu and surge were in the same cage together. Linda got on with tulio and they drove off to his reasersch facility. Blu and Surge were enjoying the view of what Rio de Janeiro had to offer. Linda put on sunscreen and gave blu and surge sunscreen. Surge wiped of the sunscreen but Blu forgot to do it. The jeep came to a stop becuase it was a red light. Blu and surge heard singing on top of their cage they looked out and they saw two small birds singing the yellow canary bird said In Portuguese"E ai, tudo bom?"(hey ,how are you) to Blu and Surge. Blu pulled out a translated book to speak in Portuguese but he dropped the book he said"oh um ...we ...are ...not ...from ...here." The cardinal bird said"hey nico their tourists." Nico said"huh funny you don't look like one."**

 **Blu said"uh we don't?"**

 **Pedro said"except you have pigeon doodo on your beak."**

 **Blu was embarrassed and rub of the sunscreen and said"oh this is jus 100."**

 **Nico said"what brings you guys here in rio."**

 **Surge said"we'll my brother is going to meet a girl."**

 **Nico said to blu"aaah a girl huh listen of word of advice "you make the first move" Brazilian ladies respond to confidence." He spun Pedro like if he was a girl.**

 **pedro said"yeah it's all about swagger you gotta pump out that chest, shake your tail feathers,eyes narrow like some crazy love hawk(aaaha)."**

 **Nico said"yeah but first we got to get you guys out of here."**

 **Pedro said"yeah I'm going to pop this cage open like a soda can." Pedro was trying to break the cage but he didn't nico said"you call that popping?"**

 **pedro said"man this cage is robust."**

 **Blu said"wow guy don't break the cage i love the cage." Blu was hugging the cage bars like if he was really interested in them.**

 **Nico said"we'll suit yourself, Bem-vindo!("Welcome!")."**

 **Blu said"um bem uh to you as we'll." Linda and tulio stopped to get lunch. Linda opened the cage for Blu and surge to get out so they can stretch.(hey guys its me mulgado you guys know already of where blu goes but this time were going to see where surge goes, ill let you guys read now BYE!) surge said to blu"hey blu where you going?" Blu said"just going to walk for awhile." Surge said"we'll dont come to late bro ok." Blu smiled and said"alright bro." So blu walked of while surge flew off to go see the places until its time for Linda and tulio be done with their break. Surge went to explore around rio until he arrived at the market place he had plenty of time until Linda and tulio are done. He heard music coming from a spot close to the market. Surge went in and he found that he was in a club. He saw all sorts of birds dancing and having fun. Surge went to the bar and order a drink.**

 **Surge said to the bartender"one of your finest drinks please."**

 **The bartender said"no problem sir."**

 **Surge was waiting for his drink to be delivered until a purple female bird came and sat next to him. She started a conversation with surge.**

 **The purple female bird said"hey how it's going."**

 **Surge turned to his side and saw the most beautiful bird he saw. He was staring at her until the purple macaw Interrupted him and said"well aren't you going to tell me your name or are you just going to sit there and stare at me!"**

 **Surge snapped out of his tranced and said"oh well how rude of me my name is Surge whats yours?"**

 **The purple female macaw said with a smile"it's violet my name is violet."**

 **Surge smiled and said"violet that's a pretty name."**

 **Violet giggled and said"thanks your cute and you look like me."**

 **Surge said"we do huh well I'm a hybrid of a Blue spixmacaw and a scarlet."**

 **Violet said"wow really me to I thought that I was the only one."**

 **Surge said"we'll not anymore."**

 **Violet giggled and said"care to dance with me?"**

 **Surge said with a smile"it will be my pleasure."**

 **So Surge and Violet danced and it was true love at first site. Surge said"we'll you'll look at the time I have to go already." Just when Surge left Violet grabbed Surge and have him a passionate kiss she said"hope you return to the club."**

 **Surge smiled and said"will do good bye violet." Surge left the club and flew off to meet up with Blu,Linda, and Tulio. Blu was waiting for him and said"man whats taking surge so long." Then He looked up in the sky and saw him flying down he seemed happy.**

 **Blu said"their you are surge what took you long?"**

 **Surge said"I'll tell you on the way ok."**

 **Blu agreed with surge. Linda,tulio,Blu, and Surge left already to go to his facility. On the way Surge and Blu were talking.**

 **Blu said"ok tell me now surge what took you long?"**

 **Surge said with a happy face"blu I met the most beautiful female macaw."**

 **Blu said"wow really was she a scarlet?"**

 **Surge said"we'll she was a scarlet but a Blue spixmacaw also."**

 **Blu said"wow really there's another hybrid like you."**

 **Surge said with a smile"yup and her name is Violet."**

 **Blu Said"that's good you found your true love but will i find mine."**

 **Surge cheered Blu by saying"Don't worry Blu this girl that your going to meet will be your soulmate you just need to wait for the right time."**

 **Blu said"thanks bro."**

 **Surge said"where did you go to blu?"**

 **Blu said"oh well I got in a fight and helped this pretty female scarlet macaw."**

 **Surge said"really you gave him the old one two huh Blu."**

 **Blu smiled and said"yup he didn't except me."**

 **Surge said"that's my brother tuff And cool."**

 **Blu said"oh yeah the female scarlet macaw kissed me."**

 **Surge said"really wow you must be the ladies man huh."**

 **Blu said"I don't know maybe."**

 **They finally arrived at the research facility.**

 **We'll guys that was chapter two hope you guys liked it :D. So yeah Surge found another bird like him if you guys noticed on my profile page and I gave you guys a little info about surge and it says if he is in a relationship what do you guys think ;) lol. Yup so leave a review and stay tuned for the other chapters and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:A bad way to meet

**Pre sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Hey was up guys this is chapter 3 hope you guys will like it. Will surge meet Violet again ;). Is Jewel going to like Blu when they meet I'm pretty sure you guys know it already because you guys watched the movie :D anyways lets read shall we :)**

 **I own Violet and Surge.**

 **Chapter 3:A Bad Way to meet**

 **It was a beautiful Day in Rio de Janeiro. Linda,Tulio,Blu, and Surge finally arrived at the reasersch lab.**

 **Tulio said"this is the Heart and soul of our aviary the treatment room."**

 **Tulio walked in and a bunch of birds came to him. The birds were sitting on his shoulders,arms,on his head.**

 **Linda said"wow they really like you."**

 **Tulio said"yup I'm their big great mama bird." He chewed some seeds then opened his mouth for a little bird to eat out of it.**

 **Linda said"wooow."**

 **Tulio said"mmm want some."**

 **Linda said"oh no thank you."**

 **So tulio was introducing her to what they do.**

 **Tulio said"some of the birds got hurt because of smuggling."**

 **Linda said"smuggling."**

 **Tulio said"yes the birds get hurt or sometime die at the process but with proper care they can be safe look we found this one yesterday at the streets." Tulio showed a hurt white cockatoo.**

 **Tulio said"hey how it's going your looking much better much better." Petting the white cockatoos head.**

 **Blu and Surge said in unison"Get well." The white cockatoo stared with them with a evil look."**

 **Linda said"so where's jewel?"**

 **Tulio said"oh we have a special place for jewel she is a very spirited bird."**

 **One of Tulio workers turn around with his face all hurt by jewel. There was scratches on his face everywhere he said"yeah ill say."**

 **Blu said"she did that ok I want to leave."**

 **Tulio saw Blu panicking and told him"don't worry I'm going to make you look irresistible." He made Blus hair feathers into a Afro.**

 **Surge said"don't worry Blu you'll do great just remember of what I said and those two birds from before.**

 **Blu said"ok got it."**

 **Tulio put Blu in the special cage with Jewel. Blu panicked and called for Linda to get him out. Linda,tulio,and surge was watching through the cameras and Linda heard blu calling for her.**

 **Linda said"maybe I shoul..."**

 **Tulio said"don't worry Linda."**

 **Linda said"ok."**

 **Blu started exploring around the cage there was so many trees,a pond,etc. blu was calling out for jewel.**

 **Blu said"hello anyone here?" Then Blu looked up and saw jewel flying down from the celling. Blu said in his mind"what where they talking about she is the most beautiful bird Iike an angel that is coming really close..."**

 **Jewel pinned Blu down and was grabbing his throat she said in Portuguese"Quem é você? Quê que você está fazendo aqui?" ("Who are you? What are you doing here?").**

 **Blu said"I...*choking*."he couldn't talk because jewel was grabbing him by the throat."**

 **Jewel said in PortugueseJewel: "Quê?" ("What?").**

 **Blu said while grasping for air"your...standing on my*choking* throat."**

 **Jewel realized that he talks English and told him"oh your American." Jewel lets go of Blus throat.**

 **Blu said"ahh *coughing* thanks I *coughing* need my throat for talking." Jewel was looking everywhere if there was a human looking at them but there wasn't Blu said"oh hi my name is blu... Like the cheese that smells really bad dumb intro stupid stupid." Tapping his head in embarrassment.**

 **Jewel said"Right, come on, we don't have much time." She grabbed blu and started to take him somewhere. Blu blushed and giggled a little bit thinking that him and her are going to "save the species". She was taking him until she passed through a branch blu hit himself and jewel flew off and landed on a tree. Blu saw her and he followed her by climbing the little poles on the trees. Blu got up and jewel approached him and said"are you ready." Smiling at him and Blu said"ready for wha...oh haha." He was talking to him self and said"confidence, crazy love hawk." He was brave and approached jewel. Jewel turned around and saw Blu getting close to her. Blu was getting close and was trying to kiss her until jewel stopped him from getting any closer but Blu accidentally put his head between her chest.**

 **Jewel said"hey woah what are you doing?"**

 **Blu said nervously"i was uh But just for argument's sake, uh, what are you doing?"**

 **Jewel moved the leafs out of the way to show Blu a Air vent that was damaged by her and she said"I'm trying to escape."**

 **Blu said nervously"um yeah that's what I was going with I..."**

 **Jewel cuts off Blu and says"hey wo wo you really think that we were gonna kiss we just met. Linda,Tulio,and surge saw Jewel yelling at Blu. Surge heard everything but to Linda and tulio it looked like that she was squawking at Blu angrily.**

 **Tulio said"I think they need a little help." Tulio pressed a button and where Blu and jewel were at a disco ball came from the top and was at the side while Blu and Jewel were surprised then the song"Say me, say you" started to play.**

 **Say me, say you... Blu said to Jewel"I have nothing to do with that but you know it's not a bad song blu starting to sing to it"Naturally yeah sing it Lionel." Jewel tackled Blu and they fell down from the tree and landed on a spot that was covered by leafs and bushes. Jewel was trying to strangle Blu but to Linda and Tulio it looked like they were hugging each other. Then Blu was holding Jewel in a romantic dance move where jewel was hanging while Blu was holding her and they were looking to each others eyes then jewel wrapped her wings around Blu and pulled him in the bushes to Linda and tulio it looked like jewel was going to start mating with him.**

 **Tulio said"Lionel riche works everything time." He touched Linda's shoulder and said"we should probably give them some privacy." Linda and Tulio got up and left. Surge stayed behind to see if blu was fine Linda and tulio was walking out from the room and Linda said"maybe i shouldn't leave Blu alone." Tulio said"don't worry sliver is the best guard In the business. The guard was standing still while a fly was flying and landed on the wall then the guard threw a pencil at it and killed him. Linda was impressed. Tulio said"besides Blu has Jewel."in the cage Blu was running and yelling from Jewel because she was flying at him trying to take him down. Blu saw the camera and and started to run towards it and yelled"help me." Surge saw Blu calling for help he tried to help but he couldn't. The guard was listening to the radio and it said"final count down until carnival lets samba." The guard was dancing to the rhythm then he took of his uniform and he had a yellow tight suit then he started to dance when he heard a noise coming form the treatment stopped and grabbed a flash light to go see what made that noise. he was sneaking to the door not trying to make noise he grabbed the doorknob and twisted the knobbed he opened the door and started to look around until he looked at the floor and saw the hurt white cockatoo on the floor. The guard picked up the bird and petted his head and said"oooo don't worry I'll take care of you." The white cockatoo smiled but he was holding a white rag and shoved the rag at the guards face. The guard fainted and landed on the floor the white cockatoo landed on his stomach and he grabbed the keys from the guards belt he flew to the door and opened the door and a dark shadow entered and went in the cage where blu and jewel were at. few hours passed and Blu was sleeping while Jewel was making noise trying to break the air vents so she can escape.**

 **Blu woke up and said"um hello can you please turn it down please I'm tryin to sleep."**

 **Jewel responded"oh I'm sorry sleepyhead but I'm tryin to escape." She was trying to open up the hole with her feet.**

 **Blu said"why escape, this cage is awesome."**

 **Jewle said"awes... Oh I wouldn't expect a pet to understand."**

 **Blu said"wait did you just call me a pet, for the record I'm not a pet I'm a companion and by tomorrow Linda will come in and take me then we can leave."**

 **Jewel said"Incredible! You would rather be with a... a-a-a human, than with your own kind!"**

 **Blu said"Yeah, well, that human has given me love and affection for the past 15 years, whereas my own kind tries to strangle me after 15 seconds!"**

 **Jewel said"Yeah, well, because of them, I've lost everything You can't trust them!"**

 **Blu was about to say something but jewel noticed that the door to the cage was open and tried to escape but she got caught by the dark shadow. Surge saw what happen from the camera footage he went to the open door and tried to attack the dark figured but the dark figured knocked him out and put him in the bag with jewel.**

 **Blu said"Jewel where are you,oh hello..aaaahhh." The dark figured captured Blu also.**

 **Linda and tulio were eating at a restaurant at night.**

 **Tulio said"glad that you can join me for dinner, I often eat alone oh becuase I work."Trying to not make it sound like that he is alone to Linda.**

 **Linda said"we'll I though that I was crazy bird lover until I met you."**

 **Tulio said"haha um do you have a special bird?"**

 **Linda said"yeah obviously I'm a blue macaw type of gal."**

 **Tulio said"that makes sense their very handsome birds."**

 **Linda smiled and said"actually is the brains that I'm more attracted to I'm not impress by fancy feathers."**

 **Tulio said"oh I know what you mean my favorite bird is a spotted owl I've been always been memorized by those big...intelligent ...eyes." Tulio was staring at Linda and Linda was staring at tulio they were leaning close as if there were about to kiss but a chef came in and said"chicken hearts flambada." The chef set the chicken hearts. Linda picked one up with the fork it was still on fire but she put it out when she was about to eat it she heard a rooster calling she got scared. Tulio was about to eat but he noticed that it was his ring phone he picked it up and answered"um hello?" Then Tulio had a shocked expression on his face. Linda got worried she said"what happen?"**

 **Tulio said"Blu,Jewel,and Surge got kidnapped."**

 **Linda said"we'll come on let's hurry."**

 **Tulio said"ok." Linda and tulio went as fast as they can in tulios jeep. They arrived and went in the building tryin to look for them. Linda came out and started to cry she said"Oh Blu and Surge we shouldn't have left moose lake*crying*its all my fault *crying*." Tulio came out and tried to cheer Linda up he said"Hey Linda don't worry it's not your fault." Linda stopped crying and she turned looking angry at tulio and said"your right its not my fault...it's your fault with the "save the species" but you know what squawk squawk squawky squawk...oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to curse."**

 **Tulio said"I..I don't understand sliver is the best guard in the business." Linda and Tulio turned to see sliver talking with the police.**

 **Police guy said"so let me get this straight you were attacked by a little white bird."**

 **Sliver said"yessss with this like this hmmmm uh." He put the rag that the white cockatoo used on him and he fainted. The police guy smelled it to and he fainted.**

 **Linda said"were doomed."**

 **Blu and Jewel woke up but Surge was still unconscious.**

 **Jewel said"who is this bird Blu?"**

 **Blu said"his my Brother."**

 **Jewel said"really you guys aren't the same color."**

 **Blu said"we'll his a hybrid between a blu spixmacaw and a scarlet macaw."**

 **Jewle said"really."**

 **Surge woke up and said"Blu be careful wait...uh where am I?"**

 **Blu said"relax surge were stuck in this cage."**

 **Surge said"oh ok." He noticed Jewel and said"oh hi I didn't see you their my name is surge whats yours?"**

 **Jewel smiled and said"Jewel nice to meet you so your brothers with Blu?"**

 **Surge said"we'll yes I am ...we'll not technically ...I mean we are bothers... Look me and Blu known each other since we were babies."**

 **Jewel said"ok."**

 **The three macaws stopped talking and jewel tore a small hole with her beak to see where their were going.**

 **Jewel Said"play dead guys."**

 **Blu said"what play dead I'm going to have a heart attack."**

 **Surge smiled and said"your funny blu lets do what your girl said." Jewel looked him at annoyed of what he said but he didn't noticed. So the three macaws played dead. They stopped moving and they heard the door being knocked on. They heard two adult voices one of them said"your here get in kid." They noticed that it was a kid that kidnapped them so they still played dead. They heard another adult voice but this one was different he said"we'll done Fernando what did I tell you guys about this kid. One of the guys said"that you said that you were going to pay him half of what you said."The leader hit the guy and said"no you idiot, he reminds me of when I was young smart and resourceful here you go kid." The guy headed the kid money the kid said"hey this is half of what you promised me." The leader said"ahh shut up kid." He lifted the blanket that was covering the cage and he noticed that the macaws were "dead" he said"what I though I told you Fernando that I wanted them alive." Fernando said"what they were alive."**

 **The leader grabbed jewel and showed her to Fernando and said"tell me Fernando does this looks alive to you?" Then all of the sudden Jewel woke up and bit the leaders finger. The leader let go of jewel then she started to fly everywhere. The leader said"get her." The two guys were going to catch her but they bumped to each other instead then jewel saw the air fan and there was a opening she flew straight at it but then all of the sudden she got pushed down and her throat was really tight she noticed a white feather falling on the floor and the white cockatoo said"oh hello pretty birdie." The leader said"I want them alive Nigel." Then Nigel said to jewel"to be continued." He grabbed her and he flew right at the cage where Blu and Surge was he slammed her in the cage and closed the door.**

 **Blu said"really that was your plan to take of and leave us."**

 **Jewle said to Blu and Surge"we'll why didn't you guys follow me?"**

 **Surge said"we'll I couldn't follow you becuase my head still hurts from that kid."**

 **Blu said"um I don..." Then The leader put a chain on blu and Jewel. Surge saw what happen and didn't do nothing. The leader said"Fernando hang up with the rest of them."**

 **Fernando picked up the cage and Blu,Jewel,and Surge were scared. Fernando op Ed the door and went in. The macaws saw alot of different birds trap I'm cages. There was a small cage and it was full of little yello birds their was a blue little bird and said to Surge,Jewel, and Blu"hey you got to get me out of here LET ME OUT!" The macaws saw a parrot kit running in circles and saying"I'm pretty bird, pretty bird, I'm a pretty bird hahah!" Fernando hanged the macaws cage and said to them"sorry guys nothing personal." Blu,Jewel, and Surge looked at go with sad faces. Fernando opened the door and he turned back to look at them regretting of what he did he left. Fernando said to the leader"so what's going to happen to them?" The leader said"aah don't worry kid now go back to your mama." He took him out and Fernando said"but I don't have a mama." The leader said"papa." Fernando waved his head sideways meaning no." One of guys said"sister?" The other one said"brother." The Same guy said"gold fish." Fernando said"no" one of the guys said to the leader"come on marcil can we keep please." Marcil smiled and said"no." He slammed the door In front him. Fernando heard The guy said"so marcil whats really going to happen to them."**

 **Marcil said"eaten, killed , I don't care but all I know is that were going to be rich." The three guys laughed marcil said"ok so we load the trucks this morning ok and oh yeah on more thing one of you guys feed Nigel." Marcil left and the two guys looked at Nigel and Nigel winked at them. The two guys were doing paper,rock,siccers. The fat one put rock while the the skinny guy used siccors. The fat one said"yes I win." The skinny guy said"nope siccors beats rock." The fat one said"dang it." The fat one was holding a chicken leg towards Nigel and Nigel was staring at him then he squawked at him and took the leg away from him. The fat one said"ew cannibal." Nigel was eating the chicken leg. Fernando heard so he left. Fernando climbed up a roof and went to this spot where he lives. Back at the room with the trapped birds. Jewel was slamming herself at the cage trying to break free but it was worthless.**

 **Blu said"ok so the key is not to panic."**

 **Jewel said"I'm not panicking."**

 **Blu said"I wasnt talking to you oh I wish I was back in my own cage with my chair and my little bell aw how much I love that little bell."**

 **Surge said"yup blu I agree with you wish we be back at home."**

 **Jewel,Blu, and Surge heard a slamming noise. Nigel was dragging the chicken bone on the cages then he put a peace of chicken on the side of his beak and said to the little birds"hmmm something must be logged in my beak do you mind?" He opened his beak for one of the little ones to pick the peace of chicken from his beak. One of the little Blue birds put his feet to reach the peace of chicken then all of the sudden Nigel closed his beak really fast and laughed luckily the little bird was fast enough to get his feet out of the way. Nigel landed on The three macaws cage and said"oh I know I'm not a pretty birdie but I used to look quiet the looker." Nigel started to sing**

 **Lights**

 **Camera**

 **Action**

 **I was striking, suave,**

 **Ambitious**

 **Feet to beak**

 **So birdie-licious**

 **Now I'm vile**

 **I am villain**

 **And vicious**

 **Oh... and malicious**

 **I had it all: the TV shows, women too**

 **I was tall; over one foot two**

 **Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes**

 **That's why I am so evil**

 **Why I do what I do**

 **trapped birds:(He was a superstar)**

 **So young and vital**

 **Traped birds:(He's nasty)**

 **A South American Idol**

 **Trapped birds:(He's a suspicious bird)**

 **Who said that about me?**

 **Trapped chickens:(A very vicious bird)**

 **I'll have you rotisseried!**

 **I'm a feathery freak with a beak**

 **A bird murderer**

 **You think you're badder than me?**

 **I never heard of ya**

 **I'm evil, I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils**

 **I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls**

 **(There was a seagull standing there and**

 **Nigel said) *It was him***

 **Trapped birds:(He's a nasty bird)**

 **I'm invincible**

 **Trapped birds:(He's ghastly)**

 **I'm unminceable**

 **I'm unwashable**

 **Unrinsable**

 **Like an abandoned school, I have no principal***

 **All of you Brazilian birds**

 **All eighty million birds**

 **I'll tell you what I'm going to do**

 **I'm going to make you**

 **Trapped birds:(aah aah ahh ahhh)**

 **Shut up now**

 **Shut up!**

 **It's just me**

 **I will make you**

 **Ugly too**

 **Nigel said"sweet nightmares hahah." He flew off.**

 **Blu said"Hey man not cool scary but not cool hey are you ok?"**

 **Jewel said"no...I'm... Not ok."**

 **Blu said"hey calm downed I'm a survivors guided and we should stay until help comes."**

 **Jewel said"no were all alone and if we stay here then were going to die."**

 **Jewel slammed the cage to the wall which caused a huge bang noise. Nigel heard**

 **Surge said"um jewel you shouldn't have done that."**

 **Jewel said"why not?"**

 **The two smugglers were watching a soccer match and try didn't hear the banging noise accept Nigel heard it. He flew down and turned off the tv with the remote. The two smugglers got angry and tried to get back the remote from Nigel but Nigel was strong he was trying to make them go in the room with all the trapped birds.**

 **Blu said"why didn't you just opened the cage?" Blu grabbed the lock and opened the cage.**

 **Jewel said"are you kidding me?"**

 **Blu said"we'll yeah it's just standard pull switch lock..."**

 **Jewel flew off but Blu grabbed on to the cage with his beak.**

 **Jewel said"come on let go."**

 **Blu said"I can't."**

 **Jewel said"why not?"**

 **Surge said"Blu your gonna need to tell her bro."**

 **Then the door opened and Nigel saw the macaws escaping he flew right them. Blu lets go of the cage and it knocked Nigel on to the ground."**

 **Blu said"I can't FLY!" Blu and Jewel were falling while Surge tried saving them.**

 **Ok guys thats chapter 3 hope you guys like it and leave a review if you want :D am PM if you want and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:On the run

**Pre sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah so about the sequel for "the betrayal" I'm going to have two special OCs appearance. They are good friends of Surge the purple macaw lets see who they gonna be. Ill release a** **Special chapter about Surge and how he met the two OCs birds because he needed friends and they go on a small adventure. He really considers them as close friends even family. We'll I should stop talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 4:On the run**

 **Blu said"why didn't you just opened the cage?" Blu grabbed the lock and opened the cage.**

 **Jewel said"are you kidding me?"**

 **Blu said"we'll yeah it's just standard pull switch lock..."**

 **Jewel flew off but Blu grabbed on to the cage with his beak.**

 **Jewel said"come on let go."**

 **Blu said"I can't."**

 **Jewel said"why not?"**

 **Surge said"Blu your gonna need to tell her bro."**

 **Then the door opened and Nigel saw the macaws escaping he flew right at them. Blu lets go of the cage and it knocked Nigel on to the ground.**

 **Blu said"I can't FLY!" Blu and Jewel were falling while Surge tried saving them.**

 **Surge said"don't worry guys ill safe you."**

 **Blu and jewel were falling until their chain landed on the rope and they started to zip line across the rope they dropped clothes that were hanging on the ropes.**

 **Jewel said"why didn't you tell me that you couldn't fly?"**

 **Blu said"it didn't matter until now."**

 **They crashed to the wall and they landed on Boxes full of pink packing peanuts.**

 **Jewel said"is there anything else you need to tell me?"**

 **Blu said"fine I cant fly, I pick my beak,and sometimes i pee in the bird bath there you happy!"**

 **Surge landed and said"woo that was quiet the adventure huh."**

 **Jewel said"why can you fly and not Blu?"**

 **Surge said"we'll its a long story."**

 **Jewel said"tell me."**

 **Surge said"maybe some other time run ill fly ahead to look for a clear path now GO!" Blu and Jewel looked back and the two smugglers saw them and started chasing them. Blu and Jewel couldn't run right because of the chain they tripped and Blu said"hey don't worry I can't fly but I can run just follow my lead inside leg, outside leg got it?"**

 **Jewel said"ok got." Blu and jewel were running away from the smugglers. Surge was flying ahead and saw a cat in their path he shouted to blu"hey Blu show Jewel your skills!" Blu and Jewel noticed the cat sitting and licking his paw. Blu said to Jewel"don't worry I got this BARK,BARK!"**

 **The cat heard the Dog bark and got scared and jumped on the smugglers face and started to scratch their faces furiously that gave them enough time to escape.**

 **Blu said"see I'm bilingual to."**

 **Jewels face was a little happy of what Blu did. Then they turned back and saw Nigel flying towards them. They didnt noticed that their were walking of the edge of the street and landed on the roofs. Blu and Jewel scream while they were falling but luckily They got a big peace of metal and used it as a sled to cross their path. Nigel was still following them. Surge saw the electric pole box and shouted to Blu"hey Blu make Nigel crash at the electric box!" Blu noticed the electric pole box and said to jewel"Hang on!" When they were about to crash in to the box blu tilted the metal to right and they fell off and landed to the ground. Nigel was Following them and he didn't noticed the box so he crashed into the box. He took out all the power from the city. Blu,Surge,and Jewel were now walking through the jungle. Blu stepped on a stick and got scared he said"wo what was that?"**

 **Jewel said"it's Just a stick."**

 **Blu stepped on a Rock he said"what was that?"**

 **Jewel said"it's just a rock."**

 **Blu felt like that there was a spider on his back he said"aaah is there a spider on my back?"**

 **Jewel got annoyed and said"calm down its just a leaf turn around." Blu turned around and there was a big spider on his back she knocked it out from his back.**

 **Jewel said"see just a leaf told ya ,ok we need to find a safe place to rest."**

 **Blu said"safe were in the jungle you know when people say its a jungle out there I'm pretty sure they say it like a bad thing."**

 **Surge said"his right jewel."**

 **Jewel said to both of the macaws"I hate to break it to you guys but this is where our kind naturally lives."**

 **Blu said"don't tell me about our kind I watched animal Planet I know all about the food chain."**

 **Surge said"yup don't want that to happen to us."**

 **Blu was bothered by a mosquito then all of the sudden a frog took out his tongue and grabbed the bug then the frog got swallowed by a snake. Blu and surge looked shocked.**

 **Jewel said"ok I found a place after you."**

 **Blus said"um no thanks ill be more comfortable in something man made hmm oh hey what about up there?" Blu pointed at the distance and they saw a small building. They walked to it they finally arrived and it was high.**

 **Jewel said"I can't believe I need to drag your clumsy but up there."**

 **Surge smiled and said"ha don't underestimate him Jewel."**

 **Jewel looked at Surge then Blu told her"ha lets see." Blu ran up and jewel got pulled by blu. Blu started to climb up really fast Jewel couldn't keep up she said"wait blu stop."**

 **Blu said"who's dragging who's but now huh."**

 **Jewel said"haha very funny."**

 **Blu continued to climb up until he reached to the top and lifted jewel up.**

 **Blu said"see who needs flying."**

 **Jewel said"birds...birds need flying its freedom and not having to rely on anyone."**

 **Blu said"sounds a little lonely." Jewel smiled and said"we'll I'm going to sleep."**

 **Blu said"oh I'm going to stay up I'm still on Minnesota time."**

 **Surge said"yeah I'm going to sleep night Blu, night Jewel."**

 **Jewel said"good night." To Surge and Blu."**

 **Blu looked up and saw rio. He saw the Christ redeemer and the cities.**

 **Blu said"good night Linda."**

 **back at the city Linda and Tulio were holding posters of Blu and Surge. Tulio was holding all the posters while Linda was asking people in the city if they have seen Blu or Surge.. Linda said to a lady"um have you seen my birds?" The lady waved her head no. They were doing it the whole night. Tulio said"Linda lets go back the the reasersch facility I'm sure that someone is going to come and tell us if they seen the macaws."**

 **Linda said"ok." So they went back to the lab and they went to sleep outside. Morning came and there was posters of Blu and Surge everywhere in the city. Fernando was walking casually while he stumbled upon one of the posters he saw that someone was looking for the macaws. He went to the lab and he saw Linda and Tulio sleeping outside and they were covered in posters that they made. Fernando woke up Linda and said"hey...American lady?"**

 **Linda woke up and heard Fernando's voice she said"huh."**

 **Fernando said"hey I know where youpr birds are."**

 **linda said"wait you know where my birds are?" Fernando showed her two feathers one of them were blue while the other one was purple.**

 **Linda said"it's there's feathers tulio he knows where they are."**

 **Tulio said"hmm let me see those." He took the feathers from Fernando and he studied them he said"your right."**

 **Linda said"right where are they?"**

 **Fernando said"come on ill tak** **e you guys to them."**

 **Tulio said"Linda wait we don't this kid we can't trust him."**

 **linda said"we do t have a choice I have to trust him." So they went off to the and followed Fernando.**

 **back at the smugglers house marcil was looking at three chickens covered in blue paint to simulate as Blu and Jewel while the other one was covered by purple paint to make it look like Surge.**

 **marcil said"do you guys think I'm an idiot?"**

 **The two smugglers were confused of what he said.**

 **marcil said"there was two birds chained together and the other one without a chain how could you guys lose them!"**

 **The fat one said"they outsmarted us boss but don't worry I have a plan."**

 **Marcil said"oh let me guess will go around town and calling out "here birdie"."**

 **the fat one said"we'll anything sounds dumb when you say it like that." Marcil put a cage one he fat one head.**

 **Marcil said"we need to get the birds to the airport tonight."**

 **the fat one opened the cage door that was covering his mouth he said"but it's carnival all the roads are going to be close."**

 **Marcil said"that's why I wanted to leave this morning." He called nigel and he landed on his shoulder he said"this bird is smarter then the both of you combined. the fat one said"well if his so smart then why dont you put him in charge?" marcil said"i am putting him in charge. the skinny one said" stop suggesting stuff." he slammed the cage door on his mouth to prevent him from talking again marcil said"nigel go find them." Nigel flew off and marcil looked outside and saw a truck with people on it he said"hmm if we can't get threw the parade then we have to be in the parade." The two smugglers looked confused of what he said.**

 **Blu,jewel,and surge were awake and doing something. Blu, Jewel, and Surge were pulling a rope that was tied with a rock. The rock was being lifted up on the tree.**

 **Jewel said"are you sure this is going to work?"**

 **Blu said"positive check out my math." Jewel looked at the poorly drawn plan that Blu made.**

 **Jewel said"yeah that's converting."**

 **Blu said"good when the chains are of we can go find Linda."**

 **Jewels said"no you can go find Linda on e this chain is of I'm going back to the wild deal ?" Blu lets go of the rope and said"deal."he lifted his wing to shake her wing but they went up when the rock went down. Blu,Surge and Jewel landed on the rock all hurt.**

 **Jewel said"Nice try, brainiac."**

 **Blu said"huh I think something is watching us."**

 **In the bush three little Toucans babies came out and flew towards the macaw. Each one landed on one of the macaws.**

 **Jewel said"be carful Blu and Surge they might snuggle you to death."**

 **Surge said"aww their cute."**

 **Blu said"aw." Then all of the sudden the little toucan bit and ripped Blus feathers. Blu started yelling and running around. The other Little toucan grabbed jewels eyelids and she started to scream. The other little toucan bit Surges face and he tried to run away. Then more little toucans came out and started to attack the macaws they pinned Surge down on the ground. They made Blu and Jewel get tied around with their chain. One of the little toucans said"attack!" The little toucans were jumping on them and hitting them the macaws were yelling until their father came out and yelled"what's going on down there!" He flew down and the little toucans left The macaws alone and the father said"Go, go, off with you!" The little toucans said in unison"daddy."**

 **The Father said"I've told you a thousand times."The little toucans didnt listen to their dad.**

 **The father said "Manuela, Sofia, come on now, listen to me." Until one of them hit His eyes.**

 **The father said"ouch right in the eye."**

 **Jewel said"precious, aren't they."**

 **The father said"Kids? Seventeen of them, and one on the way." He noticed that two of his kids were shaking the egg he yelled"Hey, he's not a maraca, stop shaking him!"**

 **The father said"They're giving me gray feathers Oh, this papa needs a break So, you two love birds heading for Carnival?"**

 **Jewel said"huh love birds?"**

 **Blus said"were not that were more like acquaintances."**

 **Jewle said"were not even that were more like chained together birds."**

 **Surge said"their loves birds."**

 **Jewle said"yeah what ever can you help us get this chain off?"**

 **The father said"lucky for you know Rafael and Rafael knows everyone.""One of his kids poked his eyes again.**

 **The father said"ouch again with the eye?"**

 **The father said"Okay, you want me to call your mother?"the kids said in unison"no!" They flew off hiding.**

 **The father said"ha,Works every time, they're scared to death of her." Then his wife came out of no where and said"call me for what?"**

 **Rafael said"ah Eva my darling I'm going to take this two loves birds and their friend to Luis."**

 **Eva said"ha you don't fool me for a second you and your amigos want to sneak of to carnival."**

 **Rafael said"ah carnival the most magical place where I met the most beautiful bird in the world." He grabbed Eva.**

 **Rafael said"I still remember the song they played when I first laid eyes on you." He started to sing"young and tan and beautiful the inapa girl from inpa goes wild, sing it baby."(hey its Mulgado sorry that I mess up)**

 **Eva started to sing"and the place they where they go aaaahhh!" Eva sang terrible.**

 **Rafel said"like the river of the sweetest honey."**

 **Jewel said"huh love is deaf to."**

 **Rafael said"come here baby." He grabbed Eva and started kissing her.**

 **Their kids were disgusted by them kissing.**

 **Eva said"ok take them to Luis but hurry back."**

 **Rafael said"you are an angel ill miss you my juicy mango."**

 **Eva said"I'll miss you two my pudgy papaya...huh hey callas put your brother down!"**

 **Rafael said"ha can't believe it she let me go."**

 **Blu said"umm so yeah how long is to Luis?"**

 **Rafael said"not far 30mins as the crow flys."**

 **Blu said"how long is the macaw walks?"**

 **Jewel said"bobo here can't fly."**

 **Rafael said"but his a bird?"**

 **Blu said"not all birds fly there are ostriches."**

 **Jewel said"your not an ostrich."**

 **Blu said"we'll not technically."**

 **Rafael said"hey guys sorry I want to help but to walk all the way it can't be done." He saw Eva having a hard time controlling the kids. The kids were saying"where daddy?" Rafael said" um come on let's go then." Blu,Surge,and jewel noticed Eva but Rafael said"don't look back they can smell fear."**

 **At a plaza There was alot of people watching a performance by a small Marmoset that had a small paperclip tied to his small hair. Then their was other marmosets stealing people's money,jewelry,gum,and a guys watch,etc. the marmoset said"ooo aaa." The marmoset that was dancing heard the other marmoset and left. They all went back to their hangout the leader had the guys watch like a belt he also had rings around his arms. They were all dancing until Nigel came and scared them.**

 **nigel said"hello boys seems you had a busy day."**

 **king mauro said"what all this,this are things that we found right boys haha."**

 **nigel said"I don't care about your fancy nicknaks your burble bores me, there's three macaws two are Blue and one is Purple on the run and i need your multitude of eyes to find them."**

 **king mauro said"yeah and what's in it for us haha."**

 **Nigel said"good lets discuss shall we." He grabbed mauro and flew up in high in the sky and lets him go he falls with him to.**

 **nigel said"hmm I see your point but what can I repay you huh?"**

 **mauro said"save me please!"**

 **Nigel said"hmm that's a thought but something else."**

 **Mauro said"will do it please... Save me!" When he was about to hit the ground Nigel grabbed him and said"deal you twisted my wing." He lets go of him and says to the other marmosets"now anymore questions?" The marmosets were scared to say anything then nigel said"good you will spread out and you will find the macaws until the end of the day or its flying lessons for everyone!" The marmosets left to find the macaws. Nigel said"go do you monkey business."**

 **So the three macaws and the Toucan walked off until they came to a cliff. He said"come Blu I'm going to teach you how to fly." He showed the macaws people using hangliders and he said"if our featherless friends can do it then how hard is it going to be." Then one of the Humans was screaming when he took of and all of his valuables fell down. Blu got scared and said"umm maybe we can find a bus schedule?"**

 **Rafael said"come on amigo your not going to back down now not in front of the lady."he whispered that to him. Surge said"yeah Blu prove her that you can be brave."**

 **Blu said"yeah you guys are right ill do it."**

 **Rafael said"that's the sprite Blu."**

 **Jewel said"are you sure your up to this?"**

 **Blu said"yeah it's not like we're gonna hurl our selfs from the mountain...right?"**

 **Rafael said"actually that was my whole plan."**

 **Blu said"what!"**

 **Rafael said"don't worry Blu its in your DNA."**

 **Rafael said"ok so I need you two to et close." Blu and Jewel were getting close but they stooped.**

 **Rafael said"closer."**

 **Blu and jewel got really close they were now side to side together.**

 **Rafael said"nice now put your wings over each other."**

 **Blu said"what!"**

 **Rafael said"don't worry amigo its not like she's going to bite...will you?"**

 **Jewel said"will see." So blu put his wing on jewels back while Jewel put her wing on Blu's back.**

 **Rafael said"ok so you flap your right wing and you flap your left wing and together you fly."**

 **Blu said"but this doesn't looks air dynamicly possible."**

 **Rafael's said"ay yaya You think to much flying is not what you think up here its what you feel in here. He Pointed his head then To his heart.**

 **Rafael said"and when you feel the rhythm of your heart it's like samba you fllllyyyy!" He back flipped of the cliff and went up to the sky.**

 **Surge said"come Blu you'll do great." Surge joined Rafael in the air.**

 **Blu was looking at them flying and jewel said"hey this is the only way to find Linda."**

 **Blu said"your right."**

 **Jewel said"yup."**

 **Blu said"easy."**

 **Jewel said"easy breezey."**

 **Blu said"thrust lift and..."**

 **Jewel said"oh come on." She grabbed blu and they started to run of the cliff but blu got scared and stopped while jewel was trying to fly but she couldn't because i the chain.**

 **Jewel said"oh not again." Blu lost griped and they started to fall. Rafael and surge saw them and they tried to save them. Blu and jewel were rolling of the cliff then went down but luckily they landed on a hanglider.**

 **Blu said"are we dead yet?"**

 **Jewel was happy and said"no were still alive wuuhu."**

 **Rafael and Blu flew next to them and Rafael said"blu your flying well not technically but do you feel it?"**

 **Surge said"that's a start blu."**

 **Blu said"yeah I do feel it." He saw jewel enjoying the wind hit her while she had her eyes closed. Blu felt the wind and he was starting to lift his wings. Jewel opened her eyes and she noticed Blu opening his wings she said"Blu don't li... Aaahhhh." Blu and Jewel fell again but they landed I'm front of a human flying a hanglider. They covered his face with their feathers but jewel took of her wing so the guy can see. They were flying close to the beach. They were hitting umbrellas, people, chairs,etc. they got off the human but they got his by a beach ball they were sent through a volleyball net and they bounced crashed at a surf board that was just standing. Jewels face was in the sand while Blu was lying on his back. Rafael and surge landed with them and Rafael said"you did not feel it In here. Jewels beak was covered by sand and said"you think." Then Rafael noticed a food truck then he said"hey lets catch a ride to Luis. Rafael and Surge flew towards the truck.**

 **Rafael said"come love birds."**

 **Surge said"yeah hurry up love birds."**

 **Jewel and Blu started to run to the truck. A bike almost got jewel but she ducked in time. Blu said"hey last of the species here."**

 **Jewel said"come on."**

 **Blu and jewel were close to the truck jewel flunged her self and pulled Blu up. Blu was tired and was sitting on a pile of mangos he said"I love to go five minutes without almost dying is that to much to ask for?"**

 **Jewel said"for a bird who can't fly oh yeah." They were on the way to Luis. They didn't noticed that Linda,Tulio, and Fernando were there in Tulios jeep. Tulio said"hmm they are closing the roads for carnival you better be right kid because we're running out of time."they left to go where Fernando told them to go.**

 **That was chapter 4 guys hope you guys liked it make sure to leave a review or PM If you want and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5:love at first site

**Pre sequel to "Life In Rio"**

 **Hey guys this is going to be my favorite chapter. It's going to have the scene where Blu and Jewel start to dance with each other and began to fall in love I'm still going to do Surges part with violet and I'm going to add a lot of detail to it so yeah hope you guys like it :D lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 5:Love at First site**

 **The macaws and the toucans took a ride to Luis while Linda,Tulio and Fernando were looking for them. Tulio drove where Fernando told him to go but they couldn't pass through because the streets were filled by alot of people.**

 **Tulio said"I'm never going to get my jeep through this crowd. Fernando came up with an idea. He said"hey get off please I got something to do." Tulio and Linda said"ok."**

 **Fernando took Tulios jeep to a store and traded for a motorcycle. He took it back to Linda and Tulio. Fernando said"hey guys get on." Fernando was driving perfectly and Linda and Tulio were riding behind him.**

 **Tulio said"hey kid where you get the bike."**

 **Fernando said"I traded it for your jeep."**

 **Tulio said"what?"**

 **Fernando said"yeah it's in great condition." Then he accidentally broke the rear mirror. He Said"we'll good condition." He was driving perfect he was dodging everyone and everything. He then went through a alley it was really tight but he managed to get threw it.**

 **The macaws and The toucan arrived in a market place. There were people cutting exotic fruits, Serving them,etc. the trucked stopped and the macaws fell of. A mango landed on Blu's head. Jewel said"uhh if we don't get this chain of then I'm going to chew my own leg of." Rafael said"don't worry we're exactly where Luis would be. Then all of the sudden he heard someone calling his name out. He looked and it was Nico and Pedro.**

 **Nico said"hey rafi ,well if it isn't the king of carnival."**

 **Rafael said"Nico, Pedro what up family."**

 **Pedro said"where you been hiding your self bird?"**

 **Nico said"man we thought that you were dead." Then all of the sudden pedro noticed Blu,Jewel, and Surge and said"wait rewind." He went towards them. He said"hey nico ain't that those two birds from the cage?" Nico said"I see our love lessons paid of." He noticed Blu and Jewel chained together. Pedro said"man you work fast." Nico said"baby got beak." Pedro said"you'd was lock up and your rolling with a hot wing man I want to be just like you."**

 **Blu said"it's not what it looks like we're just chained together."**

 **Nico Said"hey I'm not judging."**

 **Pedro said"yeah keep it spicy."**

 **Nico Said"oh yeah."**

 **Pedro said"hey your that purple macaw that was with Blu."**

 **Surge smiled and said"yup."**

 **Nico said"wait is your name Surge the purple macaw?"**

 **Surge said"we'll yes it is."**

 **Pedro said"dang so this is surge."**

 **Surge said"what about me?"**

 **Nico said"yeah this Purple macaw chick that looks like you was keep on talking about you."**

 **Surge said"really what she say?"**

 **Pedro said"she said that she wanted to meet you again and that she misses you."**

 **Surge said"really that's cool."**

 **Rafael said"that's great,hey guys did you see Luis around?"**

 **Pedro said"yeah we saw him but you didn't he took the trolly back to the garage."**

 **Jewel said"uhh."**

 **Nico said"relax baby bird you can catch the next one."**

 **Pedro said"yeah it's time to take it to the next level."**

 **Blu said"umm whats wrong with this level?"**

 **Pedro said"come on the next level is the next level, you got to shake your tail feather."**

 **Blu said"umm yeah but..." Rafael interrupted him and said"relax birds your in rio you should enjoy it." They all left to the club. Then a marmoset came out from the box of fruits and he had a camera and he was spamming it, he was signaling the two marmosets on the roof. One of the marmosets saw the flashes with the binoculars and smacked the sleeping marmoset to wake up. The woke up marmoset got up and had two sticks that had to boxer shorts tied to them. He was waving them like the ones that people use to signal the airplanes. A marmoset was on top on a umbrella and saw the marmoset with the shorts. He slides down and grabs the phone and starts to text King mauro. Back at the jungle King mauro was sitting on the phone and he was enjoying the vibration until he received the message that the marmoset sent. It said"ooh aaa ooh aaa :(|)."King mauro said"haha we got em." The birds entered the club and Blu said"woo this place is amazing despite the obvious health code violations."**

 **Rafael said"I like you,anything you say doesn't makes any sense."**

 **Surge went of to find Violet at the bar until he saw her and he surprised her by sneaking up on her.**

 **Surge said"hey it's me violet."**

 **Violet heard Surges voice and got really happy,she turned around and said"awww its you I really missed you surge." When surge was about to respond violet grabbed Surge and gave him a passionate kiss. It lasted 10mins until they stopped. Nico and Pedro went up on stage and nico said"ok everyone settle down rafi has special friends from out of town and I don't think they don't get out much."music starts to play. Violet said to Surge"hey lets dance cutie." Surge smiled and said"okay beautiful."**

 **Pedro said"yo-yo-yo everyone put your wings together and clap them really hard as you can, clap them, smack them I don't care slap them aaaahaa." Music started to play and Nico started to sing.**

 **[Nico:] Party in Ipanema, baby!**

 **[Nico:] I want to party**

 **I want to samba**

 **I want to party**

 **I want to samba**

 **Surge and Violet started dancing with each other. Surge said"so how've you been Violet?"**

 **Violet said"oh you know mostly hanging out at the club,what about you?"**

 **Surge said"I'm helping my brother with something "**

 **Violet said"oh I can help,ill come to "**

 **Surge said"great your gonna like Blu and Jewel."**

 **They were still dancing with each other.**

 **I want to party**

 **And live my life (Pedro: live my life)**

 **I want to party (pedro:party)**

 **And fly**

 **Imma fly, fly just like a bird**

 **(Pedro:But you are a bird! )**

 **Oh yeah, you're right,**

 **So let me fly just like a rocket, then (pedro:ok)**

 **Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**

 **Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**

 **Cause I just want to live my life, and party**

 **All I want is to be free, and rock my body**

 **Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**

 **In Rio**

 **Cause in Rio**

 **In Rio,**

 **Blu had a vision when he was young then blu starts to dance crazy. jewel said"wo what are you doing?" blu said"i dont know." Blu starts dancing. Rafael notices blu dancing and says"alright Blu."**

 **I realize**

 **I want to party (party)**

 **I want to samba (party)**

 **I want to party (party)**

 **And fly**

 **[Pedro:] I'm that samba, samba**

 **Master, master, master**

 **Master, master**

 **Blu is dancing toward Jewel and Jewel smiles.**

 **Who shouts out?**

 **Imma get your blaster, blaster,**

 **Blaster, blaster, blaster**

 **You dance fast,**

 **But I dance faster, faster, faster**

 **Faster, faster**

 **You're too slow**

 **You need to catch up**

 **Jewel starts to dance and Blu notices that she's dancing and Rafael said"hey she likes you." Blu said"what haven't you been listening?" Rafael said"nope I've been watching, just go out there I saw your brother dancing with his girl he was being him self." Blu noticed Surge dancing with violet and said "his happy."Rafael said"just be your self come on."He pushes Blu towards Jewel and they bump in to each other jewel starts to smile and side hips Blu so that he dances with her. Blu and Jewel started to dance. Rafael smiles.**

 **[Both:] You can dance, and dance, but I...**

 **[Nico:] I want to party (party)**

 **I want to samba (party)**

 **I want to party (party)**

 **I want to samba (party)**

 **I want to party (party)**

 **And live my life (live my life)**

 **I want to party (party)**

 **And fly**

 **[Instrumental Break]**

 **[Blu caws]**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **[Blu caws]**

 **Blu and Jewel were dancing and Blu started spinning jewel around and he launched her up in the air and she started hovering becuase they still had the chain and she began to sing.**

 **[Jewel:] Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya**

 **Hey**

 **[Jewel:] Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya, She went down and Blu was starring at her and jewel was smiling.**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **[Blu caws]**

 **[Repeat]**

 **Blu and jewel were leaning close to each other and they were about to kiss but then someone pulled the cover that was covering the whole club.**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **All the birds in the club looked and they saw marmosets standing at one side. Blu and Jewel were in front of the crowd. Surge said to Violet"hey lets go with my brother to see what happened."**

 **Violet said"ok lets go." Surge and Violet joined Blu and Jewel.**

 **Surge said"hey what happened Blu?"**

 **Blu said"this marmosets that's why."**

 **Surge saw the marmosets. The leader of the marmosets came out and said"you three are coming with me." He looked at Blu,Surge, and Jewel.**

 **Jewel said"in your little monkey dream."she spits in front of him.**

 **Blu spits also but the spit got on him and he said"umm that was for you."**

 **King mauro laughs then Rafael comes in and puts his wing around mauro and says"come on cant we all just get along?"**

 **King mauro takes Rafael's wing off from him and says"this is isn't your fight big nose haha." When he was about to smack Rafael ,Kipo the flamingo grabs mauros hand stopping him from hitting Rafael and says"you mess with my friends ,you mess with me."mauro got a little scared then the other birds said in unison"and us!"**

 **Pedro said"yeah little King Kong."**

 **The marmosets and the birds were getting ready to fight.**

 **Hey guys that was Chapter 5 sorry that it was short. And I might of got carried away of not adding to much Surge and Violet because I just like it when Blu and jewel are in love and all that. You guys agree with me right lol. So yeah,i also started to write the chapters for the sequel for my second story"The Betrayal" so yeah stay tuned for that. I'm going to write a Story of just only Surge and how he met the two OCs that I asked permission for to use them in my sequel and I'm going to tell in the story that im making of just only Surge of how the two OC are going to play a major role in my sequel to the second story"The Betrayal"so yeah. All this sounds complicated and i know but don't worry just PM and ill tell you guys in a much simply and not complicated way so yeah. Leave a review if you want and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6:Finally free

**Pre sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 6. Hope you'll like it :D. Oh yeah some info about the sequel to "The betrayal" it's going to take place after the events of the "The betrayal" leading to Rio 2. So yeah you might say there's going to be another sequel ;) I'm not sure yet. Oh yeah and I was thinking about making a story it's going to talk about how Surge met The two OCs so yeah. I noticed that my timeline for my stories are all crazy just like the timeline from FNAFs if you guys play that game lol. Anyways enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 6:finally free**

 **King mauro laughs then Rafael comes in and puts his wing around mauro and says"come on cant we all just get along?"**

 **King mauro takes Rafael's wing off from him and says"this is isn't your fight big nose haha." When he was about to smack Rafael ,Kipo the flamingo grabs mauros arm stopping him from hitting Rafael and says"you mess with my friends ,you mess with me."mauro got a little scared then the other birds said in unison"and us!"**

 **Pedro said"yeah little King Kong."**

 **The marmosets and the birds were getting ready to fight.**

 **Pedro shouted"bird vs monkey!"**

 **King mauro said"get them!"**

 **The Marmosets and the birds started fighting with each other. Pedro and Nico were kicking tomatoes at several marmosets. Pedro said"Yipa ca ya monkey man!"he kicked one tomato to a marmoset face. Blu and Jewel were fighting several marmosets. Two marmosets were about to jump on Jewel and Blu but they dodge them in time,One marmoset was about to sneak attack them but Jewel and Blu made their chain into a trip wire like state. The marmoset tripped. But king Mauro jumped in and kicked Blu which made him fall down. Mauro was on Blu and was about to hit him but jewel grabbed the chain and she pulled it and the chain went up and hit mauros private part. He started spitting out a couple of gems then fainted. Surge was fighting of some marmosets and he defeated all of them, then he saw two marmosets jumping and hitting Violet and she couldn't get them off from her. Surge shouted"get off from my girl!" He charged at them and he round house kicked the two monkeys off from her he said"violet are you ok?" Violet said"yeah I'm fine but you know that I could of beat them." Surge smiled and said"your right violet." There was a marmoset riding on a parakeet and the parakeet tried getting him off but he couldn't. Kipo saw the parakeet in trouble and he used his beak and he swung his head so he can knock off the marmoset. There was five marmosets hitting kipos leg and he lifted up his leg and squashed them. Rafael was fighting off several marmoset was about to attack Rafael but Rafael jumped and hovered a bit and the marmoset hit the box of fruits and fainted. Two marmosets landed on his head and covered his eyes. He tried shaking them off and he did the two marmosets were launched and hit the box of fruit. One marmoset was doing some poor karate moves and Rafael didnt took him serious and he slammed his beak on the marmoset head and he fainted instantly. Jewel heard the trolly and she said to Blu"come on we gotta go now. Blu and Jewel left running but they were surrounded by marmosets. They couldn't move but they heard kipos voice and said"need a lift!" He grabbed Blu's and Jewels chain and he was caring them to the trolly but the marmosets grabbed on to Blus leg and blu couldn't shake him off, the marmosets formed a line and the last marmoset grabbed on to a rope and they made them stop. Kipo was trying to fly harder but he couldn't then Nico saw what happened he took off his bottle cap and he threw it at the marmoset that was grabbing Blus leg. The bottle cap hit the marmoset face and he lets go of them. Nico said"take that you funky monkey." Surge and Violet saw Blu and Jewel leaving and he said"hey Rafael,Nico,Pedro lets go catch up to them." The birds agreed with him and they flew. Kipo landed Blu and Jewel on the trolly and he left. Blu said"thank you." Kipo shouted"anytime!" The rest of the gang came and landed on the trolly. Blu was happy he said"man we threw down." Jewel said"yeah you did."**

 **Rafael said"you guys were like Fire and Ice."**

 **Nico said"thunder and lighting."**

 **Pedro said"hip and hop."**

 **Violet said"rock and roll."**

 **Blu said"Cheese and sprinkles." Everyone was quiet accept for surge and He said"it's a Minnesota thing." Blu said"yeah see he gets it." Everyone started laughing.**

 **Fernando,Linda,and Tulio finally arrived at the destination. Fernando moved a crate that was covering an opening so he went inside and he noticed that all the birds were gone. Linda and Tulio came in from the little hole and they noticed nothing.**

 **Fernando said"wait but they were here?"**

 **Tulio said"sure they were kid."**

 **Fernando said"yeah but I swear."**

 **Linda said"we'll how do you know that the birds were here?"**

 **Fernando stopped and he turned around to see Linda and Tulio and he said"because I was the one that took them."**

 **Linda and Tulio were shocked of what they just heard.**

 **Linda said"but Fernando I trusted you."**

 **Fernando said"I didn't want to hurt anyone..I really needed the money." Then they heard the door opening and Fernando told Linda and Tulio to go hide behind those crates. They went to hide and Fernando was standing there until the door opened and the two smugglers came in wearing poorly made chicken suits. The skinny one said"yeah man that was funny...what are you doing here?" They noticed that Fernando was standing there and responded"oh well I thought if you guys had any work fro me."**

 **The fat one said"yeah if you were here early then you could of helped us load the bird..." The skinny one slapped him and said"shut up."**

 **Linda and tulio were hearing the conversation that they were having.**

 **Fernando said"so why are you guys dressed like that?"**

 **The fat one said"so nobody will notice us smuggling these bir...ouch." The skinny one slapped him again said said"shut up."**

 **The fat one whispered to Fernando"were building a float."**

 **Fernando said"oh a float so you guys are going to the parade."He said it really loud so Linda and Tulio will hear him. Fernando said"can I come I'm a great dancer." He danced so they can let him come.**

 **The fat one said"come on can be come three is better then two."**

 **The skinny one said"fine but we have to hurry now."**

 **The fat one said"ooo I almost forgot ,now where did I put that hat." He was going towards the crates where Linda and tulio were hiding. He put his arm there so he can get the hat. Linda and tulio panicked but they didn't made no sound. The fat one said"I swear I left it here." Tulio noticed the hat he gave him the hat but the fat one didnt now that he gave him the hat he said"found it." So they left to go to the parade. Linda and Tulio got out from the little hole and got on the motorcycle. Tulio was going to drive the motorcycle and Linda said"you sure know how to drive a motorcycle right?"**

 **Tulio was trying to kick the starter and he did he said"you insult me." He was getting ready to drive but he turned the handles to much then they fell from the motorcycle and it crashed towards the wall. Tulio said"no I can't drive a motorcycle." Linda said"ok." She got on the motorcycle and said to tulio"get on." They drove off to the parade.**

 **Back at the samba club Nigel arrived and noticed that all the marmosets were laying on the ground. He went to mauro and picked him up he said"what happen?!"**

 **Mauro was all tired to answer Nigel he said"mama?"**

 **Nigel said"what happen?!"**

 **Mauro said"baba?"then he fainted."**

 **He threw mauro at another marmoset that just woke up. A tiny bird came out and started to leave but Nigel grabbed him. The tiny bird was calling for help he said"let me go help!"**

 **Nigel said"stop squirming and talk."**

 **Tiny said"I don't anything help!"**

 **Nigel said"what if I pop you will you go pop or splash?"**

 **Tiny was being squish by Nigel's feet. Nigel said"tell me where the cerulean birds are,that means blue by the way."**

 **Tiny said"they went to go see Luis."**

 **Nigel said"anything else?"**

 **Tiny said"they said that you were very nice."**

 **Nigel said"really they did...liar." He threw tiny at mauro that woke up."**

 **Nigel said"uh never sent a monkey to do a birds job." He flew off to go chase after The macaws.**

 **At the trolly Blu and Jewel were sitting next to each other in front of the trolly. Behind them was Surge,Violet,Pedro,Nico,and Rafael. Rafael whispered to Blu from faraway"go on." Blu turned and said"don't worry I got this." Blu started to get close to jewel. Rafael said"that's my boy."**

 **Surge said"that's my bro."**

 **Blu is next to jewel and he tried to put his wing around her until jewel notice his wing and turned to look at him. Blu took his wing away fast and he said"wow it's really hot out here I think I'm sweating and thought that was t biological possible but look." He showed Jewel his sweaty wing.**

 **Nico said"yup that's your boy."**

 **Violet said"why doesent Blu just tell Jewel how he feels about her?"**

 **Surge said"his nervous that she won't like him."**

 **Rafael said"we need to help him you know set the mood."**

 **Pedro said"yeah I got it i know how to set the mood."Pedro started rapping.**

 **Get,get,get,it girl take her to the float show her you whole drop it low,low,low."**

 **Rafael said"what type of mood is that?"**

 **Nico flew to Pedro and said"wo Pedro a little to aggressive not hating on your creativity but I think I got this one follow my lead."**

 **Nico started to whistle a nice tune.**

 **Pedro Strumed the cable lines like if they were guitars strings.**

 **Rafael said"now that's more like it." He flew to the cherry blossom trees and knocked the trees so that the cherry blossoms will fall.**

 **Violet said"now that's the mood I like."**

 **Surge said"yup that will help Blu."**

 **Nico was singing**

 **Wasn't really thinkin', wasn't lookin', wasn't searching**

 **For an answer...**

 **In the moonlight...**

 **When I saw your face...**

 **Jewel said"we what a beautiful sunset."**

 **Blu said"yup."then Rafael was flying low so that Blu can only see him he said"Blu down here."**

 **Blu looked down and saw Rafael. Rafael said to Blu"tell her "you have beautiful eyes".**

 **Blu said"yeah that's good." He turned to jewel and said"I have beautiful eyes."**

 **Jewel was confused and said"yeah there really nice." She turned looking confuse.**

 **Rafael told Blu"no her eyes her eyes."**

 **Blu said"ok." He turned to jewel and said"your eyes are beautiful I meant mine is ok but yours...is like you can see right through them." Jewel turned looking confuse again.**

 **Rafael said"Hey Blu just tell her how you feel."**

 **Blu said to jewel"jewel."**

 **Jewel said"yeah?"**

 **Blu said"I was meaning of telling you is that...that I ...*chokes*." He was choking on a cherry blossom.**

 **Jewel smiled and said"awww your getting choked up." She turned and she saw blu choking and said"oh your choking." She grabbed blu and was doing the hymlic to blu.**

 **Saw you lookin' at me**

 **Saw you peeking out from under Moon beams**

 **Through the palm trees**

 **Swayin' in the breeze...**

 **I know... I'm feelin' so much more than ever before**

 **And so... I'm giving more to you than I though I could do**

 **Don't know how it happened, don't know why,**

 **But you don't really need a reason**

 **When the stars shine**

 **Just to fall in love...**

 **Made to love each other, made to be together,**

 **For a life time**

 **In the sunshine**

 **Flying in the sky**

 **I know... I'm feelin' so much more than ever before**

 **And so... I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do...**

 **Ooh...**

 **Now I know love is real**

 **So when sky high, as the angels try**

 **Letting you and I**

 **Pedro interrupted Nico and Nico look at that Blu was cooking on a flower petel.**

 **Fly love...**

 **Rafael said"yup that's my boy."**

 **They all saw of what happened to blu. Time passed and they finally arrived at Luis's garage. Blu climbed down while jewel flew down with blu.**

 **Rafael said"I give you Luis's garage." He went in. Nico and Pedro went also. Surge,Violet,Blu and Jewel were talking.**

 **Blu was talking to surge while Jewel was talking to Violet.**

 **Violet said"so jewel do you like blu?"**

 **Jewel looked at her and tried to respond"we'll...I ...maybe oh I don't know."**

 **Violet said"we'll ok."**

 **Surge said"so blu what happen back there?"**

 **Blu said"I was about to tell jewel of how I feel about her."**

 **Surge said"we'll almost let's go already."**

 **So the macaws went in. Blu and jewel were walking towards the gate. Blu said"you go first." Jewel said"no you go first." Blu and jewel said in unison"ok." They went in the same time and they bumped to each other. They laughed. So jewel decided to break the the awkwardness.**

 **Jewel said"this is it huh."**

 **Blu said"yup."**

 **Jewel said"with the fight and flying."**

 **Blu said"oh yeah good times."**

 **Jewel said"ha this doesent happen in tiny soda."**

 **Blu said"tiny soda...oh you mean Minnesota."**

 **Jewel said"yup haha."**

 **Blu said"oh that's really good...actually funny."**

 **So they were walking in. Rafael was calling Luis but nothing happened. Then Luis was hiding inside the truck of a car and he came running and barking at the birds.**

 **Nico and Pedro screamed and flew away. Violet screamed and hugged Surge tight. Surge stood there ready to protect her. Luis was chasing Blu and Jewel. Blu and Jewel couldn't run fast because of their chain. Luis pinned them down looking ready to bite them. Drool was coming out from his mouth and almost touched Blu. The dog laughed and said"ha I gots you good i could of ripped your throats out but I didn't but I could of." Rafael said"hey Luis stop scaring my friends will you."**

 **Luis was happy and said"hey rafi how've you been you look good."**

 **Jewel said"Luis is a bull dog?"**

 **Luis said"you got something against dogs?"**

 **Jewel said"yeah when they are drooling on me."**

 **Luis was sad and said"it's a medical condition."**

 **Rafael said"hey Luis we need your help."**

 **Luis said"she's mean bro."**

 **Rafael went to Blu and jewel and showed him their chain he said"hey can you help us with this?"**

 **Luis looked at it and said"hmm I know what to do." So he told Blu and Jewel to get up on the table,when they got up they saw a big saw blade there. Luis came up by using a small elevator thing and was smiling.**

 **Blu said"uhh are you sure this is safe?"**

 **Luis said"oh sure there's nothing to it oh yeah if something goes terrible wrong scream really loud you can't hear to good with this on." He puts on the mask and says to Rafael"hey rafi get the switch for me please."**

 **Rafael pulled the switched and said"don't worry his a professional." The saw blades turned on and Blu and Jewel were scared. At the side nico and Pedro were seeing and they got scared for Blu and Jewel. At the other side Violet and surge was seeing also surge said"oh I hope that dog knows what to do."**

 **Violet said"oh don't worry surge your brother and his girlfriend are going to be ok."**

 **Luis said"make sure to not move I can't see out of this neither." That worried Blu and Jewel more. Luis started pushing them towards the blade then all of the sudden he slipped with his own slavae and he pushed jewel and blu towards the blade. Jewel flew up and grabbed hold of the lamp on the ceiling Blu was yelling and jewel pulled Blu up so that he won't get caught by the blade. Blu heads was close to the blade and it cutoffs one of his feathers. They made Luis go forward and the saw cut open the mask. Then jewel lets go and her and Blu went straight at Luis and their chain got stuck between his jaws. They were hanging while Drool was flowing down from his mouth and onto their feet. The drool made their feet slip out of the chain. Luis got up and tried to spit out the chain and he did. The chain went to the saw blade and got caught. The chain was so hard that it got stuck on the blades and stopped.**

 **On the floor blu got up and said"eew gross hey wait I'm free, hey jewel were free slimy but free and contineateted but free and now it's..." Jewel was so happy she was cheering and flying up." Blu said"it's over." As he was looking at jewel. Jewel was flying and she said"come guys lets go."**

 **Nico said"what are we jst standing here for its carnival." Nico Pedro and Rafael went with jewel up in the sky and flying around. Surge and Violet went with them. Blu walked out and saw in the sky all his friends flying. He was sad. Luis came and tried to cheer him up.**

 **Luis said"yup I know how you just feel watching them up there wants to make you chase them and have them in your mouth and bite their heads of huh." Blu looked up in the sky.**

 **Luis said"haha I'm just kidding bro chasing them its plenty." He looked at blu and he saw him sad so he decided to leave him alone. The birds were still flying and jewel said"ima fly just like a bird." Pedro shouted"but you are bird jewel." Jewel looked down and saw blu walking away she shouted"hey blu were going?!" She landed and blu didn't respond to her she said"whats wrong blu?"**

 **Blu turned and said"oh nothing everything is great you'll be off in the rainforest and ill be with Linda just like we plan."**

 **Jewel said"we'll maybe I thought..."**

 **Blu said"what go to Minnesota yeah great ill knit you a scarf."**

 **Jewel said"that's not what I meant."**

 **Blu said"jewel I'm sorry but I can't follow you around wherever you go."Blu walked away but jewel said something that made him stop.**

 **Jewel said"hey it's not my fault you can't fly."**

 **Blu turned to look at jewel. Pedro said"awkward."**

 **Rafael said"this is good just let it all out."**

 **Blu said"you know what I really feel." Everyone stopped and looked at blu.**

 **Blu said"I admit I don't belong here in fact I never wanted to come here in the first place and you know what I...I...I hate samba."**

 **Nico started crying and Pedro said"hey that's a little too far." Nico said"make the mean the bird take it back."**

 **Blu said"yeah every song sounds exactly the same tiko,tiko ya,ya,ya tiko,tiko,ya,ya I'm tiko tiko out of here." Blu walked off. Jewel got angry and said"yeah see you around pet." She flew off angry. Rafael said"no wait don't leave your are her Romeo and she's your Juliet...we'll yeah they both die at the end but you get my point wait huh young love so Melo dramatic. He turned and look at surge and said"hey surge come lets get your brother back." Surge said"sure thing." The macaw and the toucan left to go get Blu. Violet said"hey Nico,Pedro lets go get jewel." The two birds said in unison"alright." So they flew to go get jewel. Luis came out wearing a golden suit and wearing a fruit hat he said"yeah im ready for carnival who wants a bite from...they left without me thats mess up."Jewel was crying and she wiped her tear with one of her said"jewel wait up." Nico and Pedro said in unison"yeah wait up." Violet caught up with jewel and said"wait jewel comeback please." jewel ignored her Then jewel got caught by Nigel and Nigel said"going somewhere pretty bird."**

 **Jewel said"oh yeah I was just going so I can claw your eyes out." Jewel was fighting Nigel but Nigel grab her legs and took her to the parade but he got stopped by Violet and she started to fight him she gave him one good scratch on his face and Nigel said"you shouldn't of done that." He grabbed violet also and took them to carnival.**

 **Nico and Pedro saw what happened. Pedro said"na ain't nobody messing friends of Pedro not letting it happening." Pedro was was air boxing. Nico said"yeah but did you see the size of his talons." Pedro said"maybe it's on next time." They flew back to Surge and Rafael.**

 **Blu was walking and Surge and Rafael were following him.**

 **Blu said"hey surge aren't you going to stay with violet?"**

 **Surge said"we'll I was going to but I realize that my family is important, I care for you,Violet,and Jewel."**

 **Blu said"where are you going Rafael ain't carnival that way."**

 **Rafael said"I know but I'm going home."**

 **Blu said"I thought that you loved carnival?"**

 **Rafael said"we'll yeah I do but I love my family much more and that's the choice that I made in here not in there." Rafael put his wing tip on Blus heart then his head."**

 **Blu was about to say something but heard Nico and Pedro screaming. They came and Pedro said"Blu,surge a cockatoo came and grabbed Violet and Jewel!" Nico said"yeah with big ninja talons." Pedro said"he was ugly besides the point." Nico said"yeah and he was like this to jewel"your coming with me little princess."**

 **Pedro fake punched and kick and said"I'm not your princess now leave me alone." Nico said"yeah and violet tried saving jewel but she got caught also."**

 **Blu said"stop just tell me what happen?"**

 **Surge said"yeah."**

 **Pedro said"he grabbed jewel and violet and his taking them to the parade."**

 **Blu said"it's all my fault."**

 **Surge said"hey it's not your fault blu."**

 **Blu got some courage and said"lets fly."**

 **Surge,Rafael,Nico,and Pedro said"that's the sprit Blu."**

 **The birds were flying while Blu was riding on Luis's fruit hat.**

 **Luis said"yeah carnival here we come." Some drool went flying off and hit Nico. Nico said"hey dog I'm drowning back here."**

 **Luis said"ha you won't get wet on this ride."**

 **They went off to the parade.**

 **Marcil was waiting for the two guys to bring the float. Then he noticed a perfect made float which was a big shinning Scarlet macaw. He said"yes nice really nice." The float passed him and he heard his name he turned and saw the two guys and Fernando riding on a poorly made chicken float. The fat one said"hey marcil look at us wohoo." Marcil said"uh idiots."**

 **Linda and tulio were driving through the crowd and they couldn't passed. They finally got passed the crowd and they noticed that there was a entrance for only performers so they went to a truck that still had costumes. Tulio was wearing a blues macaw bird suit looking like Blu. He looked at the mirror and said"yes." He started to act like a bird. He was pecking the glass. Tulio heard Linda's voice and got embarrassed he said"oh Linda I was just..." He saw Linda wearing a blue macaw suit which looks like jewel. She said"I look ridiculous huh." Tulio was staring at Linda amazed of how beautiful she looked. Linda was also staring at tulio and they were leaning close about to kiss but bumped with each others hats. They were embarrassed and tulio said"we should probably go now."**

 **So they went off to go enter and but they were afraid of the guard catching them sneaking in. Tulio said"follow my lead." He started acting like a bird again and Linda followed him and started to act like a bird also. They were walking in and tulio squawks at the security guard and the guard was confused. So they got in and tulio and Linda stared to search for The macaws. A directer saw Linda and he told her in Portuguese. Abana."(hey it's me sorry i messed up) Linda said"um no looking for a birdo." The directer said"birdo?" Linda said"yes." The guy said"birdo aparaqa." He put Linda inside a room and she was banging on the the platform raised up and Linda was in front of the whole crowd. Linda said"cheese and sprinkles."**

 **We'll guys that was chapter 6 hope you guys like it and leave a review so yeah I'm going to post a preview chapter for the sequel of my second story "the betrayal" and like always ill see you in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7:Carnival

**Pre sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 7 hope you guys like it. So yeah some more info about the sequel to "The Betrayal" so yeah Blu and Jewel and their kids living their peaceful life in Rio de Janeiro. They get a unexpected Visit by... That's it more info in the next chapter :) lol. So yeah enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter7:Carnival**

 **Linda said"cheese and sprinkles." She was on top on the float and she got really scared she was saying"ok now you can put me down please!" She wanted to get down from the float. Tulio was looking for Linda and saw her ontop of the float. The smugglers poorly made chicken float was their also. The fat one and the skinny one dancing in poorly made chicken suits. The crowd was booing at them but the smugglers didnt fat one said"I think they love my moves." He saw Fernando in a egg suit and told him"hey egg boy dance!" Fernando started dancing. Inside the chicken float Jewel and violet are in cages jewel is crying and thinking about blu. Violet said"hey don't cry jewel I'm sure that blu didn't meant all that." Jewel said"I just wanted to tell him about how I feel but I'm pretty sure he dosent cares about me." Violet said"no jewel your wrong." Jewel said"what?" Violet said"Blu loved you jewel,on the trolly ride Blu was going to tell you how he feels about you but the flower petal got stuck in his throat." Jewel said"does he loves me?" Violet said"y..."she was cut off by Nigel who came in and said"two down and two to go." Jewel said"you'll never find them." Violet said"yeah." Nigel said"oh I won't find them,they'll find you guys." Jewel and Violet were thinking about what he said. Nigel left. Blu and the gang finally arrived to the parade.**

 **Luis said"haha this is the spit." Luis went in the and there was dancers. Luis said"ha finally i can get my freak on." Blu was on top of Luis and said"we need to find Jewel and Violet,freak later." He stopped and went off to go find the macaws. Rafeal said"alright guys I'm going to go look for Jewel and violet." Blu and Luis saw up and agreed with him. Rafael flew threw the floats and passed a couple of female dancers he said"hello ladies." Then Surge,Nico,and Pedro were following him.**

 **Pedro said"hey mr big nose wait up." They finally cached up with him.**

 **Back at the float were Linda was she was ducking and covering her self with a giant pink leaf they put on the float. The manager was saying to her"abala abala." Linda said"what?" Tulio was walking threw the crowd and saw dancers said"abala abala." Linda said"in English please." Then tulio came and looked up and said"Linda you need to shake your touchie!"**

 **Linda said"what no we don't shake our touchies in Minnesota!"**

 **Luis came and was barking so people would get out of his way. The float stopped and Linda saw Blu riding on Luis.**

 **Linda said"Blu?, tulio i see Blu but wait where's Surge?!"**

 **Tulio said"what!"**

 **The manager said"abala abala."**

 **Linda shouted"hold on Blu!" She was about to go down but she slipped.**

 **Tulio saw and said"meuh dios."(my god). Linda landed on the performers hate she was shouting"Blu...wait." Blu heard Linda's voice and he told Luis to stop. He looked behind him and saw Linda on the float.**

 **Blu said"Linda?"**

 **Linda said"Blu!"**

 **Blu was thinking about if he should go with her or save Jewel and Violet. Nico,Pedro,Rafael,and Surge came and Pedro said"hey blu we found them their on some weird chicken float lets go!" Then he said to Luis"lets go get Jewel and Violet." So they left. Linda said"Blu!" She tried getting down and she stepped on the performers necks. She got down and the performers were surrounding her and playing their instruments. Linda danced happily but she tripped and she fell down but Tulio caught her. The crowd cheered.**

 **Linda said"I saw Blu he was riding on a bulldog!"**

 **Tulio said"what?"**

 **Blu and Luis are now passing threw a crowd of performers that are wearing alligator suits. Blu said"theirs the float!" Luis looked and said"dang that float is a crime is self!" Then Blu got by one of the performers Gail costume. Blu went sliding down and he got up and looked at Luis bitting and pulling the performers tail that knocked Blu. Blu saw skateboards and got on one." They bird gang arrived and they went in the float. Jewel and Violet saw them and jewel said"where's blu?!"**

 **Surge said"his coming."**

 **Violet said"my Heros."**

 **Rafael,perdo,and Nicotried opening the cages but were caught by Nigel. Nigel said"I don't think so." He grabbed all three of them and put them in a cage together. Surge said"let my friends go you monster." He tackled Nigel Nigel but Nigel didnt give up with out a fight. He said"uhh you have the same fighting skills as that Purple macaw that I got long before." Surge said"wait what was his name?!"**

 **Nigel said"hmm it was Juan."**

 **Surge said"dad...where is he!"**

 **Nigel said"his dead plus his wife." He grabbed Surge by surprised and three him in a cage."**

 **Surge said"you killed them."**

 **Nigel said"yes I did but the other two Blue macaws survived and I captured them but they escaped."**

 **Surge whispered to himself"Blu parents there still alive."**

 **Nigel said"now just need to wait for the that other one." Nigel hid him self so that blu wouldn't see him. Blu was skate boarding and went three a crowd of performers that were walking on big stilts. He saw one and he positioned the skate board at the right spot. The big stick stepped on the skate board and Blu flew off and he landed in the chicken float. Blu went in saw Jewel and Violet. jewel saw blu and said"Blu." violet looked and saw blu she said"blu!"He got close to their cage and said to them"don't worry I'll get you guys out." He was trying to pick the lock but jewel said"Blu wait Nigel..." Nigel came in grabbed Blu and slammed him inside the cage.**

 **Nigel said"hello pretty birdie so glad you can join out little swaray."**

 **Blu said"huh you think I came alone I got four of the ruffiest and meanest bird all off rio behind me."**

 **Pedro said"wohoo you guys hear that were save!"**

 **Nico sad"umm I think he was talking about us."**

 **Pedro said"oh."**

 **Nigel said"aww love is such a powerful and stupid thing." He was holding one of Surge,Blu,Jewels feather. He left to go show marcil that was driving the float. Marcil saw and said"haa we'll done Nigel." He honked the trucks horn and they left the parade. Tulio and Linda were in the distance and saw the them leaving she said"no blu wait!" The smugglers left The fat one said"yeah we made it,hey marcil can we do this again next year and oh can I drive nest year too?!"Fernando was dropping off a few peaces of cloth so that Linda and tulio can follow the tracks. Linda saw the beautiful made float that had the big scarlet macaw and she got in. She drove and stopped next to tulio and said"get in!" So they went off to go follow the trail that Fernando let for them. Luis was ontop on the float where Linda was on and he was dancing and said"I don't know how I got up here but I'm never coming down!" Back at the smugglers truck. The birds were all trapped.**

 **Blu said"hey Jewel."**

 **Jewel heard Blu and responded"yeah blu?"**

 **Blu said"I'm sorry Jewel for what I did."**

 **Jewel said"it's not your fault Blu,it's my fault that I said that you couldn't fly."**

 **Blu said"jewel if we don't escape I need to tell you something."**

 **Jewel said"really what is it?"**

 **Blu was trying to say it but he couldn't.**

 **Rafael said In his mind"come on Blu just tell her."**

 **Surge whispered to himself"come on Blu you can do it."**

 **Nico and Pedro whispered in unison"do it."**

 **Violet whispered to her self"Just do it Blu tell her that you love her."**

 **Blu said"j-jewel ...I ... I lo..." Nigel cuts off blu.**

 **Nigel said"oh hello birds."**

 **All the birds were angry at Nigel for interrupting Blu.**

 **Nigel said"oh stop your whinning were here." The truck stopped and the smugglers got off were loading the other birds inside the plane. Marcil said to the two smuggler"hey get the birds that are in the float will yeah." The two guys said in unison"sure." They went and they removed the cover and they first took jewel and Violet cage first. Surge said"hey leave them alone!" The two smugglers heard but it was a squawk to them. They set Their cage on a box. Then the skinny one got Rafael,Pedro,and Nico cage and loaded them to the plane. Then they got Blu and Surges cage and they put them next to Violet and Jewels cage.**

 **Then Fernando was helping them load the other birds in the plane and he went to open The macaws cages.**

 **Fernando said"don't worry I'm goin to get you guys out of here." He was about to open the cage but Nigel stopped him and squawked loud so Marcil can hear him.**

 **Marcil grabbed Fernando's arm and said"hey what are you ,you shouldn't of done that now lets go." He was taking Fernando inside the plane. Then Fernando bit marcils hand and he ran away. The skinny one was about to go after him but marcil stopped him and said"aaa leave him get the birds." The skinny one grabbed the macaws cages and loaded them to the plane. They were all done and they were about to fly off. Linda and tulio finally arrived and they saw the pane taking off. Tulio said"were never gonna make it!"**

 **Linda said"yes we are hold on!" She turned the steering wheel and went on the airfield. The smugglers were celebrating.**

 **Marcil said"haha were gonna be rich."**

 **The fat one said"yeah we rule high five."marcil grabbed the fat one head and turned him to look at the window and he said"is that a float!"**

 **The fat one said"wow look at the detail they put in."the skinny one agreed with him.**

 **Marcil said"pull up!" The smugglers pulled the lever so they can go up. They were screaming. Linda and tulio were getting close and tulio was screaming. The plane took off and hit the top part of the float. Linda stopped the float and got out running and said"nooo Blu and surge!" They plane took of.**

 **We'll guys that was chapter 7 hope you guys will like it. Leave a review and PM if you like the story and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8:The escape

**Per sequel to "Life in Rio"**

 **Well guys this is the last chapter I'm going to post the epilogue for this story it's going to be just about Surge and Violet. I'm also going to post a preview chapter for the sequel for "The betrayal". Oh yeah I almost i forgot about the info of the sequel here it and Jewel gets an unexpected visit by Four birds wearing hoods over their faces and covering them selves with said"get back ill handle this." The mysterious hooded bird said"Blu stop." Blu stopped and the hooded bird took of his hood. Blu saw that it was Surge. the other hooded bird took of her hood and it was Violet. Blu and Jewel were surprised to see them but they brought two Friends with them and Blu and Jewel were waiting for them to take off their hoods. Well thats it guys just wait for the preview chapter. enough talking lets read :).**

 **Chapter 8:The Escape**

 **The plane took of and it was flying away to its destination.**

 **The gang were all sad. Rafael said"sorry Eva I'm not going to be home for dinner." Then he heard a banging noise he looked up and saw Blu. He was trying to put the rope with a hook on the fire extinguisher. He successful hooked it on.**

 **Jewel noticed and said"Blu? What are you doing?"**

 **Blu said"I'm going to pop open this cage like a soda can." Blu was slamming himself at the cage trying to get the fire extinguisher to fall.**

 **Surge said"Alright Blu!"**

 **Violet said"good job!"**

 **Rafael said"alright!"**

 **Nico and Pedro said in unison"yes!"**

 **Blu did one finally slam and the extinguisher fell down.**

 **Jewel said"Blu " blu got out and went to jewel and Violets cage and opened their cage.**

 **Nico sadi"now that's popping!"**

 **Blu said"go free the others."**

 **Jewel and Violet nodded in agreement. Jewels went to open Rafel,Nico,And Pedro's cage. Violet went to open Surges cage.**

 **They all got out and went to free the other trapped birds.**

 **They threw the cages on the door so He smugglers can't get in. Blu went and opened the hatch door. The smugglers noticed the door opening in the cockpit. Marcil looked threw the window and saw all the birds free and getting ready to fly away. Marcil tried to go in but the door was blocked by the cages. Blu turned and saw him trying to get in. The door finally opened and Perdro said"Freedom!" All the birds escaped but Jewel,Blu,Violet and Surge stayed.**

 **Jewel said"come lets go!" She grabbed Blus wing but he stopped and said"wait." He was all scared to jump off.**

 **Jewel looked at him and said"hey it's ok will figure this out together." She extended her wing for Blu.**

 **Blu said"Surge,Violet!"**

 **They turned and said in unison"yeah?"**

 **Blu said"You guys need to escape."**

 **Surge said"wait what I'm not leaving you blu your my brother!"**

 **Blu said"Trust me please!"**

 **Surge said"ok will go good luck brother."**

 **Blu said"good bye surge."**

 **Violet said"goodbye you guys!" Surge and Violet left.**

 **Blu and Jewel stayed behind and blu said to jewel"j-jewel I have to finish of what I was going to say."**

 **Jewel was so happy she said"yeah what is it."**

 **Blu said"Jewel I lov..." Nigel came in and grabbed his neck.**

 **Blu was choking. Jewel got angry and said"let him go!" She was on Nigel. She was scratching him but Nigel threw her and she slammed to the planes wall. A cage fell down and landed on i rot her wings.**

 **Jewel said"ouch my wing."**

 **Nigel said"oh Pity now we have two useless,flightless birds." Blu saw the fire extinguisher still on and it the rope. He grabbed it with his claws and puts it on Nigel's leg. Nigel noticed and said"ohh!"**

 **Blu said"not cool man." He pulled the lock and the fire extinguisher went off like a rocket. Nigel got dragged. The fire extinguisher went and broke the Cockpits window Nigel was out side and he looked and saw one of the planes propellers. He screamed and got sucked in. The plane lost control and it was a out to go down. The three smugglers panicked and the fat one said"aaa were going down!" They looked and saw only one parachute. The fat one and the skinny one played rock paper siccror. Then they heard marcil and he said"astalavitsa losers." He jumped with the parachute. The skinny one said"hey wait for us aaaaa!" He jumped off also. The fat one said"cannonball!" They were Falling down.**

 **In the plane jewel was slipping off and screamed. Blu heard her tried to save her. Jewel fell off from the plane. Blu saw her fall down. He stopped but he jumped off anyways. He had a flashback when he was little and he was falling down. He got close to jewel. Not far from the distance Surge and Violet saw them falling and violet said"Sure we have to help them!"**

 **Surge said"don't worry violet I trust in blu you'll see." They saw Blu grabbing jewel.**

 **Jewel said"aaa blu your crazy what are you doing?!"**

 **Blu said"Im not gonna let you go we're chained together birds remembered!" Jewel was so touched of what blu said and she gave him a passionate kiss. Blu was shocked but he enjoyed it. They were falling still. Then Blu felt the rhythm of his heart then he was extending his wings and he opened his eyes and he started to fly. Violet and Surge saw what happen. Surge said"that's my brother!"**

 **Violet said"hooray for Blu!" They left somewhere never to be seen.**

 **Blu was flying with jewel.**

 **Jewel said"Blu your flying wohoo!"**

 **Blu said"you were right I'm not an ostrich I'm not an ostrich!" So they flew off back to the airfield where Linda and Tulio were at.(Hey guys its me surge I'm not going to say what happened because you guys already know and I did this already in "Life in Rio" so yeah but ill put the singing scene with Blu and Jewel only so yeah and I'm going to talk about where Surge and Violet left so wait for the epilogue)**

 **All the birds have a feather (Oooooh)**

 **Do what we love most of all (Oh oooh ooh ooh)**

 **Moon & the stars**

 **Strumming guitars**

 **That's why we love carnival!**

 **[Jewel:]Loving our life in the jungle**

 **Everything's wild & free!**

 **[Blu:]Never alone cause this is our home."**

 **Blu and jewel and with there three new baby chicks sang together "Magic can happen for real in Rio**

 **All by itself (by itself)**

 **You can't see it coming**

 **You can't find it anywhere else!"**

 **Their friend pedro started rapping "I'm tha capoeira kingda kingda kingda kingda (kingda)**

 **Birds like me cause I'm a Hot Winga (There's your Hota Winga) -aaahaaa-"**

 **[Nico:] Here everybody loves samba"[Pedro:] (I like da samba)**

 **[Rafael:]Rhythm you feel in your heart" [Pedro:](I'm da samba masta)**

 **[Nico:]Beauty can love**

 **What more could you want (Aaaahaa)**

 **Everything can be for real in Rio"**

 **Hear something else (something else)**

 **You just feel it happening**

 **You won't find it anywhere else! Linda and tulio were flying a hanglider together blu and jewel and the friends followed them.**

 **Then their dog friend Luis was flying in a hanglider and shouted "I LOVE YOU RIO"**

 **Well guys this it hope you guys enjoyed. I'm going to post the epilogue so yeah and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	9. Epilogue

**Pre sequel to "life in Rio"**

 **Here it is guys the Epilogue hope you'll enjoy it :D**

 **Epilogue**

 **Surge and Violet arrived at this empty hollow.**

 **Violet said"hey Surge aren't we going to go see Blu and Jewel?"**

 **Surge said"no not yet I."**

 **Violet said"but why though?"**

 **Surge said"I have to go find Nigel."**

 **Violet said"but wait he died remember we saw him flying off from the plane and went in the propellers."**

 **Surge said"I know but I have a feeling that he survived."**

 **Violet said"why do you want to look for Nigel?"**

 **Surge said"well he said that Blu's parents are alive so I want to hunt him down and ask him more about where they went, I want to do this for Blu."**

 **Violet said"ok I support you Surge."**

 **Surge said"thanks Violet." He grabbed violet and gave her a passionate kiss. It lasted 10mins. It was getting night already so they decided to go to sleep.**

 **Surge said"we'll tomorow I'm going of to go find two birds that will help me find Nigel."**

 **Violet said"what about me?"**

 **Surge smiled and said"your going with me Violet I wasn't just going to leave you alone I love you."**

 **Violet smiled and said"awww I love you to,good night handsome."**

 **Surge said"goodnight beautiful."**

 **They went to sleep.**

 **Well guys thats it for this story. I'm going to post the preview chapter then I'm going to take a break for awhile.**

 **Don't be sad guys lol I'm going to take a break so I can write the short story about Surge meeting the two OCs and the sequel to "The betrayal" so yeah guys leave a review and like always ill see you guys in the next story BYE BYE!**


End file.
